Muerte Inesperada
by Lachiiva
Summary: Holasss! Esta historia trata sobre un romance que nadie esperaba entre el principe de los saiyayins y una terricola comun. Reviews porfavor.
1. Prologo

**MUERTE INESPERADA**

**Por: Mistica1**

Prologo

Ven conmigo Kakarotto. Eres uno de nosotros. Tu sangre saiyayin te llama. Esta en tu herencia luchar a nuestro lado. No pierdas el tiempo defendiendo a estos débiles humanos – Radditz sujetaba fuertemente a un pequeño con cola.

Mi nombre es Gokú. Chikyuu es mi hogar y lo defenderé con mi vida. He visto lo que tu raza hace y no quiero ser parte de ello, así que te sugiero que me devuelvas a mi hijo – Gokú se preparo para atacar.

Kakarotto realmente esperaba algo mas de ti. Este estúpido planeta te ha hecho débil. En mi raza no deben existir los débiles, así que tendré que matarte. Pero no te preocupes por tu mocoso que yo me encargaré de que reciba el entrenamiento adecuado -

Gokú molesto intento golpear a Radditz pero este bloqueo el ataque y con un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de Gokú lo mando a estrellarse contra varios árboles.

Es hora de que mueras! – gritó Radditz con una gran bola de energía en su mano izquierda.

Ahhhhhh! –

Pero que demonios?... – una luz cegadora le impidió ver a Radditz el fuerte ataque que acabaría por derrotarlo.

Mistica1: Bueno hasta ahí le dejamos, esto es solo una pequeña introducción de una historia donde hay acción, romance, suspenso y drama, por favor déjenme reviews please!


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

La llegada de Vegeta

Estaremos entrando en la atmósfera de Chikyuu dentro de tres horas majestad – decía un soldado que tecleaba el panel de control de la nave.

Bien, estaré entrenando, cuando aterricemos avíseme y que nadie salga de la nave hasta que yo lo indique – el príncipe de los saiyayins camino hacia la salida del cuarto de control

Si majestad -

Vegeta entro en su cuarto. Él había esperado esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Al fin un verdadero reto. Por fin había encontrado un hombre poderoso con el cual poder tener una batalla digna del príncipe de los saiyayins. Chikyuu era un planeta débil y frágil hasta que llegó aquel saiyayin a conquistarlo pero por alguna extraña razón aún no había esclavizado a los humanos. Esto era realmente emocionante para Vegeta aunque no le agrado mucho la idea de traer tantos soldados consigo pero su padre había insistido.

Gokú y sus amigos se encontraban en el palacio de dios esperando la llegada de los saiyayins. Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde la llegada de Radditz y Gokú aun no podía superar que no era un humano. Sentía como si su vida fuera una mentira.

Gokú miró por un momento a su pequeño hijo Gohan. Él también tenia sangre saiyayin. Chichi y Gokú habían tratado de proteger a Gohan del peligro y de las batallas pero después de la llegada de Radditz, Gokú se había dado cuenta de que su hijo era un luchador por naturaleza. A Gokú y Piccolo les había costado mucho trabajo el lastimar a Radditz y Gohan había terminado con el en menos de un minuto y de un solo golpe.

Pero antes de morir Radditz dijo que la pelea había sido transmitida a su planeta natal y que todos los de su raza estaban enterados de lo sucedido y que no tardarían en llegar a Chikyuu y destruirlo por completo en aproximadamente 5 meses.

Ahora ya habían pasado los 5 meses y se preparaban para recibir a sus nuevos enemigos.

Mi príncipe hemos llegado a Chikyuu – Nappa entró en el cuarto de Vegeta.

Excelente. Solo saldré yo de la nave ustedes se quedarán aquí esperando mis ordenes. Aún no entiendo por que mi padre insistió en traer tantos soldados inútiles, conmigo basta para acabar con los malditos humanos de una vez por todas. Además cuando manda muchos soldados es por que quiere esclavos del planeta; pero los terrícolas son muy débiles y no sirven de mucho ¿qué es lo que trama mi padre?- preguntaba Vegeta con una ceja levantada reclamando una respuesta.

Pues creo que el rey quiere sacar ventaja de Chikyuu – contestó Nappa.

Pues bien trataré de no dañar el paisaje... demasiado – y dicho esto Vegeta salió de su habitación dejando a su niñero dentro.

Vegeta salió de la nave y encendió su rastreador el cual marcaba unos débiles ki que se aproximaban hacia donde él se encontraba.

Vaya, vaya, así que mandaron a un comité de bienvenida -

Mi rey, el príncipe a llegado a Chikyuu – decía un soldado.

Bueno ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – el rey Vegeta había dado la orden de llevar a cabo el plan.

Sí, las investigaciones han terminado y el plan esta en marcha -

Mistica1 : Bueno, bueno suficiente por hoy no creen? Voy a dejarlos en suspenso, esta historia aun continua pero me gustaría que me dejaran reviews para saber que tal voy con este nuevo fanfic. Hasta pronto!


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

El Comité de Bienvenida

Bulma estaba muy aburrida. Se encontraba sentada en la oficina de la empresa de su padre ya que el había tenido un problema de salud y no podía hacerse cargo de ella por ahora. Ella no quería estar ahí, deseaba ver en persona a los dichosos saiyayins. Suspiró un momento y se resignó a quedarse ahí, al menos sabia que Gokú se encargaría de todo.

En ese momento se oyó una fuerte explosión. Bulma había caído al suelo por la tremenda sacudida, pero levantó la cabeza poco a poco y observó como la ventana estaba completamente destruida. Luego vio a dos hombres que flotaban en el aire, de cabellos negros, y pudo distinguir que tenían cola. Eran saiyayins! Bulma se echo a correr, tenia que advertirles a los guerreros z, pero los saiyayins no la perdieron de vista.

Esa es! La del cabello azul! Es la número uno! –grito uno de ellos.

Ya la vi, realmente esperaba que fuera mas divertido encontrarla casi no matamos humanos – contestó su compañero.

Yo también pero ya conoces las órdenes -

Uno de los saiyayin voló hacia Bulma atrapándola y llevándosela lejos.

Gokú, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien y Chaoz aterrizaron alrededor del saiyayin. El rastreador de Vegeta indicaba que todos poseían un nivel de pelea por debajo de los 1500, esto hizo que el príncipe riera a carcajadas.

Un saiyayin deformado, un hombre verde, un mocoso, un enano calvo, cicatriz encara, triclops y... un... ¿mimo?... ¿qué diablos son?... ¿los rechazaron de la raza humana?... Por favor esto es patético... Y bien ¿quién derroto a Radditz? –dijo Vegeta en tono burlesco.

Si deseas saberlo el hombre verde y yo luchamos contra Radditz pero fue mi hijo quien lo derrotó – habló Gokú.

¿Kakarotto tiene un hijo eh? Eso explica al mocoso, pero ya basta de palabrerías, yo vine aquí a luchar – Vegeta se coloco en pose de combate y se preparo para luchar.

Vegeta se aproximó lentamente y luego se lanzó sobre Gohan dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago, Gohan se encontraba casi llorando del dolor.

Esto es ridículo- pensó- No hay manera de que este mocoso durará 10 segundos peleando contra Radditz.

No debiste haber hecho eso saiyayin! – gritó el namek.

Y dicho esto Piccolo se abalanzó sobre Vegeta, así comenzó a darle una serie de puñetazos lo que sorprendió a Vegeta, el namek no era tan débil después de todo.

Piccolo: MASANKOSAPPO!

Vegeta no esquivó el ataque subestimando la fuerza de Piccolo, pero el impactó lo lastimo un poco, esto hizo que Vegeta se enfureciera y respondiera el ataque.

Vegeta: BIG BANG ATTACK!

Piccolo no pudo evadir el ataque y cayó pesadamente junto a Gohan quedando completamente inconsciente.

¿Quién es el siguiente? – dijo con una fría sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tien, Yamcha y Chaoz dedujeron que no eran muy útiles en ese momento, mientras que Krillin se encontraba ayudando a Piccolo y a Gohan. Vegeta miro a Gokú fieramente.

¿Qué tal tu traidor? Seria un honor para ti luchar contra tu príncipe después de haber traicionado a tu raza y a tu sangre. Aunque dudo mucho que logres vencerme pues soy el saiyayin mas poderoso de todos -

Gokú solo sonrió. Había estado observando la batalla todo el tiempo, y debía admitirlo, aquel saiyayin era muy poderoso pero sería divertido pelear con él.

Sin previo aviso Vegeta atacó a Gokú pero este alcanzó a bloquear el ataque. Así comenzó una sorprendente batalla.

Tien, Yamcha y Chaoz trataban de seguir la pelea con la mirada pero les era muy difícil pues ambos saiyayins peleaban de manera increíble y rápida, sin embargo podían escuchar cada golpe y sentían la tierra temblar ante la magnitud de los ataques.

Vegeta ciertamente se sorprendió por la manera de pelear de Gokú. Nadie había podido mantener el mismo ritmo de pelea que él. Después de unos cuantos golpes y patadas observó que el rastreador marcaba mayor poder que antes por lo que pudo deducir que Gokú controlaba su ki.

Suficiente – pensó el príncipe y le dio un fuerte golpe a Gokú el cual no pudo esquivarlo y por lo tanto cayó en el piso sangrando a chorros. Vegeta notó que el traidor se encontraba muy lastimado por lo que decidió acabar con la pelea de una vez por todas. Su mano comenzó a brillar liberando una enorme cantidad de energía la cual estaba dirigida al cuerpo lastimado de Gokú.

NO LASTIMES A MI PAPÁ! – gritó el pequeño Gohan, lanzando una gran bola de poder. Vegeta tuvo que desviar su poder hacia el de Gohan para poder contraatacar, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues la energía de Gohan se impactó contra el lanzándolo hacia el suelo cerca de Gokú.

Así que tu fuiste quien derrotó a Radditz, maldito mocoso este lugar será tu tumba – Vegeta se preparó para atacar pero su rastreador marcaba varios ki de saiyayins volando cerca de ahí – Maldición! Les dije que se quedaran en la nave! – miró a todos los guerreros que lo observaban perplejos – Volveré! – y dicho esto voló hacia su nave hecho una furia por que habían desobedecido sus órdenes.

Mistica1: Bueno hay le cortamos, quiero dedicarle este capi a Jennifer ¡Gracias por tu review! Me da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia GRACIAS! Espero sus reviewssss porfavor. Hasta la próxima.


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

El plan del rey Vegeta

Bulma miró a su alrededor. Por alguna extraña razón había sido capturada por unos saiyayins y ahora se encontraba encerrada en una especie de prisión. En ese mismo calabozo se encontraban 200 mujeres más, de todas partes del mundo. Bulma pudo reconocer a varias de ellas, algunas eran actrices famosas, cantantes exitosas, hijas de empresarios poderosos, etc.

¿Qué paso? – preguntó Bulma a las demás chicas.

No lo sé. Todas fuimos raptadas y luego encerradas aquí. Todo lo que hacemos ahora es esperar lo peor – Bulma pudo notar el temor en los ojos de aquella mujer.

Bien, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que mis amigos vendrán a rescatarnos – Las mujeres miraron a Bulma con duda, ninguna de ellas tenía la esperanza de salir. Bulma simplemente suspiró, sin embargo pudo distinguir un tablero con varios botones, algo que provoco una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Para que esperar, yo las sacaré de aquí – dicho esto se acerco al tablero y lo examinó por unos momentos. Quitó la tapa que cubría los alambres y una ligera risa escapo de su boca – Vaya. Los saiyayins no son tan inteligentes como pensaba, este tablero es muy sencillo de manejar – Movió unos cuantos cables, presionó botones y finalmente logró abrir la puerta. – Pero por otra parte YO soy una genio – Bulma asomó la cabeza por la puerta- ¡Ja, que ingenuos son, no hay nadie cuidando la puerta, les enseñaré a no meterse con Bulma Briefs -

Muy bien chicas ¡salgamos de aquí! – dijo Bulma, sin embargo nadie se movió de su lugar -¿Y ahora que? -

No podemos escapar, seguramente nos descubrirán y solo dios sabe que es lo que harán con nosotras por escapar -

Demonios! Muy bien quédense aquí si quieren, pero yo saldré y conseguiré ayuda para rescatarlas -

Buena suerte! -

Muy bien ya estoy fuera del calabozo... Ahora... ¿Hacia donde voy?- Bulma se encontraba en un enorme pasillo oscuro, con muchas puertas por doquier, sin mencionar los demás pasillos que se conectaban dando lugar a un enorme laberinto. Sin embargo Bulma no era tan tonta, mientras la llevaban al calabozo ella se fijó en el camino que iban recorriendo, aunque se le complicaba recordarlo – En fin, tarde o temprano encontraré la salida -

Bulma camino largo tiempo, hasta toparse con una puerta bastante grande, donde se oían ruidos de varias personas, no pudo contener su curiosidad y abrió un poco la puerta, dándose cuenta de que el lugar era un gigantesco comedor con un enorme banquete sobre la mesa y varios saiyayins devorando la comida – Saiyayins! Siempre pensando en comida – sin embargo su mirada captó la puerta de salida que estaba del otro lado del cuarto. Silenciosamente gateó por debajo de la mesa y después llegando hacia su destino.

Se encontraba en la entrada principal, la enorme puerta mecánica estaba cerrada, sin embargo, de repente esta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un saiyayin un poco mas alto que ella, sin embargo Bulma no pensó las cosas y golpeó al hombre en la nuca esperando que este se desmayara. Pero el saiyayin volteó tranquilamente y sonrió en forma de burla.

Vegeta se había captado la presencia de un humano cerca de el sin embargo al girar el rostro y encontrarse con Bulma se quedó completamente paralizado al ver sus hermosos ojos azules – ¿Eso es una bienvenida terrícola?

Bulma se sorprendió al ver que no logro ni un rasguño en el saiyayin, sin embargo no pudo controlar su boca y gritó – Demando que me liberes a mi y alas demás mujeres inocentes-

Jajaja... eres una mujer muy vulgar... para tu información no se de que mujeres me estás hablando -

No trates de engañarme, libéranos de una vez o mis amigos vendrán a ayudarme y te derrotarán -

Vaya eres muy valiente para ser una simple terrícola, pero yo te aseguró que no se que estás haciendo aquí, sin embargo mas te vale que tengas más respeto hacia mí o te mandaré al infierno! -

NO PUEDES HABLARME DE ESA MANERA! ¿ACASO NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO?-

¿Y TU SABES QUIEN SOY YO? -

Ah! Mi príncipe – un guardia interrumpió- ha vuelto, veo que ha capturado a la prisionera perdida –

Vegeta cruzó los brazos – ¿Quieres decirme que esta patética criatura escapó? –

Bueno pues, lo que pasa es que no había guardia en ese momento y... -

Vegeta levantó su mano y un delgado rayo salió de su dedo índice, dejando inconsciente al guardia. Bulma se horrorizó al ver este acto y no pudo contener un fuerte grito.

Cállate mujer , no esta muerto, simplemente acaba de aprender una lección -

Nappa y otros guardias entraron al escuchar el grito de Bulma –Príncipe Vegeta usted a regresado – dijo Nappa.

¿Por qué todos tienen que decirlo? Es obvio que he regresado estúpido. Ahora... ¿Quieres explicarme que demonios esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué esta está endemoniada mujer en mi nave? ¿ Y por qué salieron de aquí sin mi permiso?-

Le explicaré todo en un momento majestad. Doro lleva a la mujer de nuevo al calabozo -

Doro tomó a Bulma y se la llevo casi a rastras de nuevo a la celda de prisioneros.

¿Que demonios están haciendo estas hembras dentro de mi nave? – dijo Vegeta a Nappa.

Ellas son lo mejor que pudo ofrecernos Chikyuu. El poder, la riqueza, la inteligencia y por supuesto la belleza -

¿Piensas meter prostitutas en mi nave Nappa? -

Por supuesto que no majestad, su padre a ordenado que las capturemos -

¿Así que el que no esta satisfecho en mi padre he?-

No majestad, usted a entendido mal... -

Lo siento majestad – interrumpió un guardia que detenía a una furiosa Bulma.

ESCUCHAME BIEN MONO IDIOTA! YO NO PIENSO SER TU ESCLAVA! Y JAMAS SERE LA PROSTITUTA DE NADIE! ASI QUE DEMANDO QUE ME LIBERES AHORA! – gritó Bulma.

Vegeta se encontraba realmente fastidiado, la prepotencia de aquella mujer lo tenía harto, sin embargo Nappa contestó por él – COMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR AL PRÍNCIPE! TE MERECES LA MUERTE! – Nappa levantó la mano a punto de liberar una explosión.

NAPPA! – le interrumpió Vegeta - - No necesito que me defiendas de este patético se, yo la haré sufrir a mi manera – Nappa bajo la mano y obedeció a su príncipe.

Bulma observó la escena y pudo reflexionar lo que había hecho, lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir su mal carácter, sin embargo su cuerpo se estremeció al notar la mirada que Vegeta le había regalado - ¿En que estará pensando? – dijo para si misma al imaginar las horribles cosas que haría con ella.

Bien Nappa, continua tu explicación -

Sí, majestad, el rey Vegeta descubrió algo muy interesante acerca del ADN humano y saiyayin. Mientras lo humanos carecen de nuestra fuerza y la habilidad de volar, la combinación de los dos ADN puede producir un ser aún más poderoso que un saiyayin de sangre pura -

Y?... -

Nappa suspiró, el príncipe de los saiyayins era conocido por su inteligencia, sin embargo en esos momentos estaba cansado o algo por el estilo – Usted mismo ha visto el poder del mocoso hijo de Kakarotto. Ese niño derrotó fácilmente a Radditz. El rey cree que combinando nuestra sangre con la de los humanos crearemos a la raza más poderosa y tal vez al fin nazca el legendario súper saiyayin –

Entonces yo... -

Así es majestad, el rey quiere que usted escoja a una de esas mujeres para ser su esposa -

Mistica1 : Uy! Que tal? No estuvo emocionante este capi? Para mi sí, sin embargo nuevamente los voy a dejar en suspenso. Esta vez quiero dedicarle este capi a Runliney, Alma de Alma y nuevamente a mi amiga Jennifer. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!


	5. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

La futura reina de Vegitasei

Vegeta estaba muy molesto. Había pasado las dos ultimas horas en maldecir a su padre – ¿Como pudo hacerme esto?- pensaba malhumorado, él siempre supuso que su matrimonio sería arreglado con cualquier saiyayin de clase alta, pero ¿una humana?. Sin embargo a pesar de toda esa humillación debía obedecer a su padre pues era el rey y su progenitor por lo que le debía respeto y obediencia. Ahora el problema era escoger a una de esas mujeres humanas.

Se paró frente a la puerta de la celda y moviendo la cabeza le dio la orden al guardia para que abriera el calabozo. Dio un paso dentro del tenebroso lugar y hecho una mirada atenta. Había muchas y variadas hembras todas arrinconadas, temerosas y hambrientas. En cuanto las mujeres vieron a Vegeta temblaron del horror que podía esperarles.

¿Cuando nos dejaran libres? – demando una voz entre la multitud de humanas. Vegeta no podía verla pero inmediatamente reconoció esa voz. Bulma se levantó y camino lentamente hacia el príncipe, el cual no podía dejar de verla, esos hermosos ojos azules irradiando fuego a cada paso – ella haría interesante el matrimonio – pensó Vegeta.

Mujer no hablarás hasta que yo lo ordene ¿Acaso ya olvidaste mi advertencia? -

Deja libres a estas inocentes mujeres, has conmigo lo que quieras pero no las lastimes -

Jajajaja así que tengo a una valiente humana aquí. Pero lamentablemente no estas en posición de negociar, ya estas en mis manos al igual que todas estas hembras -

Si te atreves a lastimarnos mis amigos te harán pedazos! -

Jajajaja vaya mujer, tu si que me diviertes, así que yo permitiré que estas mujeres se vayan. Tu has pagado su libertad. De hecho has comprado la libertad de Chikyuu. Tu serás mi esposa y Chikyuu será el planeta protegido por el imperio saiyayin. -

Bulma se quedo congelada ante tales palabras, sin embargo se armó de valor y dijo – ¿y si me niego? –

Yo no te lo pregunte pero supongo que si te resistes tendré que destruir Chikyuu -

¿Chikyuu quedará en libertad? -

Haces demasiadas preguntas mujer, pero si Chikyuu será libre. Serás reina de Vegitasei y podrás visitar este inútil planeta cuando quieras -

Reina de mmmmmmmmm eso no suena nada mal – pensaba Bulma – Pero y mis amigos, familia... Yamcha. MALDICIÓN! No tengo opción solo espero que Gokú y los demás vengan a rescatarme pronto -

Muy bien yo acepto casarme contigo – dijo finalmente Bulma.

Vegeta giro la mirada buscando a una mujer menos molesta sin embargo todas tenían los ojos opacos sin brillo no había ojos como los de aquella mujer que pronto sería su esposa.

La nave saiyayin aterrizó en un lugar desértico donde no había civilización sin embargo para suerte del príncipe Vegeta había un castillo enorme abandonado a la mitad del desierto. Debía ser su hogar mientras la mujer escandalosa se despedía de sus amigos. Para tranquilidad de Bulma sabía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para su planeta, pues en el trato que acababa de hacer con Vegeta se impuso que ningún saiyayin podía tocar Chikyuu sin el permiso del príncipe o de ella misma.

Vegeta se comunicó con su padre dándole la noticia de que se casaría en unos meses y que vivirían en ese planeta durante un tiempo por lo que necesitaba mas soldados y esclavos.

Mientras tanto Bulma bajo de la nave y para su sorpresa todos sus amigos se encontraban a fuera esperándola.

Bulma – dijo Yamcha – Sentimos tu ki cerca de estos monos ¿por qué estas aquí? -

Bulma se dedico a explicarles todo lo que había pasado. Yamcha se encogió de hombros al escuchar la noticia del matrimonio de Bulma con Vegeta. Los demás entendieron inmediatamente, ninguno de ellos por mas fuerte que fuese no podía derrotar a un ejército entero de saiyayins.

En muy poco tiempo la prensa se enteró del futuro matrimonio y de la alianza con el planeta Vegitasei. Todos los medios de comunicación anunciaban la boda, por doquier había anuncios y artículos sobre la pareja. Vegeta y sus soldados se refugiaban en su castillo pues de vez en cuando manadas enteras de reporteros los atrapaban y no los dejaban respirar.

Bulma gastó todos los meses en pasar tiempo con su familia y amigos y en preparar todas las cosas que necesitaría para su nueva vida en Vegitasei. Rara vez vio a Vegeta. A veces pasaba volando sobre Capsule Corp y su suegra lo invitaba a almorzar. Casi nunca podían hablar y cuando lo hacían siempre terminaban peleándose.

Tanto tiempo pasó que nunca recordó a Yamcha... pobre Yamcha. Todo esto había sido un golpe muy fuerte para él, además de que él y Vegeta no podían verse ni en pintura. Sin embargo el trato ya estaba hecho y en muy pocas horas Bulma comenzaría una nueva vida.

Mistica1: Que tal? Interesante no? Bueno ahí le dejo y espero sus reviews, creo que todos saben que este capi se lo dedico a las personas que me han dejado reviews, bueno bueno, nos vemos luego, hasta la próxima.


	6. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

La despedida

Bulma se sentó sola en la arena de la cálida playa, mirando las tranquilas olas y observando como la luna salía para dar comienzo a la noche, la última noche de libertad. ¿Cómo sería su vida después de casarse con ese saiyayin? No podía ni imaginarlo, casada con un príncipe despiadado y demente de una raza asesina que mata por diversión. Trató de convencerse de que era lo mejor para su planeta y para sus amigos, sabía que con ese matrimonio Chikyuu estaría a salvo. Aunque seria difícil adaptarse a su nueva vida. Lo que ella temía era la hora en que a Vegeta se le antojara procrear un heredero para su trono. Solo esperaba morir antes de que eso sucediera. Además Vegeta no le prestaba atención probablemente para él, no significaba nada una débil terrícola.

Bulma estaba muy triste pues ella quería tener un gran romance y casarse por amor. Ella esperaba casarse con Yamcha. Dio un largo suspiro al recordar a ese maravilloso hombre. Era verdad que debes en cuando tenían sus diferencias pero aun así lo ama y jamás iba a poder olvidarlo.

Bulma! -

Como sabias que estaba aquí? – pregunto Bulma con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Fui a tu casa y tus padres me dijeron que estabas aquí – Yamcha se sentó junto a Bulma, y la abrazó, ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio - ¿Por qué haces esto? Aún tienes tiempo para arrepentirte -

No puedo! Debo hacerlo! -

Pero no es justo, yo espera que tu fueras mi esposa -

Lo se Yamcha... lo se – Bulma suspiró y prefirió cambiar el tema – ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el desierto y tu eras un ladrón de cápsulas?

Claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo? – ambos rieron – En ese tiempo yo quería robarles las esferas del dragón para pedirle a Shenlong que me quitara el miedo a las mujeres.

Y yo las quería para pedirle un novio muy guapo y creo que lo conseguí sin la ayuda de Shenlong -

Y yo perdí el miedo el día en que Gokú se transformo en ese mono gigante, ese día me robaste el corazón -

Yamcha no empecemos con lo mismo. Además ese miedo desapareció completamente desde que te hiciste famoso y todas las chicas se te acercaron – Yamcha simplemente se quedo callado – Pero olvidemos eso. No quiero pelear ahora -

Te amo Bulma -

Yo también -

Ellos estaban abrazados mirando el océano y no se percataron de un ser que los observaba desde lejos. Tenia unos ojos negros llenos de ira y odio – Humanos patéticos – pensó. Sin embargo Vegeta accidentalmente piso una rama lo que produjo ruido y llamo la atención de Bulma.

¿Oíste algo? – pregunto la chica.

No, debió ser tu imaginación -

Ah! Es verdad. Tengo algo para ti – dijo Bulma mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa.

¿Así? -

Sí – Bulma sacó el radar del dragón y se lo entrego a Yamcha – Toma quiero que lo cuides y lo utilices cuando sea necesario, de todos modos no puedo llevarlo conmigo si Vegeta lo descubre no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará -

No te preocupes, lo guardaré muy bien -

Gracias – dicho esto Yamcha cargo a Bulma y la llevo a su casa.

Mistica1: Holassss! Espero que este capi les haya gustado. Saludos a Catherine y a Son Vegetzu . No olviden dejar reviews. Ah! El proximo capi se llama LA BODA, es para dejarlos en suspenso.


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

La boda

Bulma estaba parada frente al espejo mirando su triste imagen – Bueno ya estas aquí Bulma, tu puedes hacerlo – pensaba mientras observaba su largo vestido blanco y su enorme ramo de claveles.

Te ves preciosa hija, no puedo creer que mi niña se vaya a casar – decía la señora Briefs, mientras observaba a su hija, seria la envidia de cualquier novia. Su madre estaba muy orgullosa, Bulma parecía una verdadera princesa, tenia el cabello rizado y una corona que adornaba el peinado, todo era tan perfecto.

Gracias mamá, aunque dudo mucho que Vegeta piense lo mismo –

No te preocupes cariño, yo se que el se enamorará de ti -

Si claro cuando los cerdos vuelen -

Mmmm... entonces tendré que vigilar a Oolong -

Ambas mujeres rieron por un momento.

Te voy a extrañar mucho mamá -

No digas eso hija, estoy segura de que el joven Vegeta te dejará venir a visitarnos -

No lo se, no creo que Vegeta me deje ir y venir a mi voluntad, además cuando sea reina solo tendré la compañía de los guardias, dudo mucho que vea mi marido -

Yo se que tu encontraras una forma de solucionarlo, siempre lo haces -

¿Ya están listas? – preguntó el señor Briefs que acababa de entrar a la habitación. –No debemos llegar tarde tengo el presentimiento de que Vegeta no es un hombre muy paciente -

Vegeta estaba de pie frente a una multitud de humanos y saiyayins. Llevaba puesta su armadura real que lo hacia lucir muy elegante. Miró a Nappa que también vestida una armadura elegante y se notaba en su rostro que estaba igual de incomodo que él.

¿Donde esta esa mujer? – pensaba Vegeta – Ya debería estar aquí!

Vegeta había aceptado hacer la ridícula ceremonia humana a cambio de que Bulma hiciera el ritual saiyayin, ambos tenían que aportar algo. Vegeta aún seguía maldiciendo a todo el mundo hasta que una extraña música lo distrajo.

Una gran cantidad de hermosas mujeres caminaban por la alfombra roja aventando pétalos de rosas por todo el lugar. Todos los saiyayins excepto Gokú pensaron que eso era muy estúpido, que desperdicio de plantas.

El pasillo se despejo totalmente y la novia finalmente hizo su aparición. Todos se pusieron de pie y el señor Briefs acompaño a su hija hasta el altar donde Vegeta la tomo por el brazo y le susurro al oído – Llegas tarde! – Bulma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

Así la ceremonia dio inicio. Todos los saiyayins estaban fastidiados de escuchar tantas estupideces en especial Vegeta, mientras que los humanos estaban muy contentos y emocionados.

Usted príncipe Vegeta ¿acepta a Bulma Briefs como su legítima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe? -

Acepto – contesto Vegeta sin mucho énfasis.

Y usted Bulma Briefs ¿acepta a Vegeta, príncipe de Vegetasei, como su legítimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe? -

Bulma se detuvo un momento para mirar a su familia y amigos, y después observó a Yamcha quien estaba totalmente desecho al igual que ella.

Mujer! – le dijo Vegeta tratando de regresarla a la realidad.

Maldición! Si acepto! –

El sacerdote trago saliva – Ejem... Bueno por el poder que me consagra la iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer –

Vegeta no espero un momento mas y jalo a el brazo de Bulma sacándola rápidamente del lugar. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos vegeta se detuvo.

Tu y tu mundo son molestos -

Pues ni hablar, esta molesta mujer ahora es TU esposa – decía ella fastidiada.

Vegeta cruzó los brazos – Nappa! –

Sí mi príncipe? -

Toma a esta mujer y prepárala para el ritual. No quiero verla hasta entonces – Bulma bajo su mirada – Ah! Y asegúrate de que no cause mas problemas -

Si majestad – Nappa tomo a Bulma y se la llevo lejos.

Mistica1: Wow! Interesante no? Aquí le dejamos para dejarlos en suspenso. Muajajaja. Espero sus comentarios en reviews. DUDAS, QUEJAS Y COMENTARIOS: MANDEN REVIEWS!


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

El extraño ritual

Bulma se encontraba en una extraña habitación del palacio donde varios guerreros cuidaban la entrada. Un soldado se le acerco y le dejo un extraño traje negro parecido al de vegeta solo que mas ligero y diseñado para una mujer. Bulma no tuvo mas opción que ponerse ese extraño atuendo.

Ya esta lista para el ritual Bakna – decía el soldado a Nappa.

¿Bakna? Vegeta nunca mencionó nada sobre un ritual... – pensaba Bulma.

Nappa no perdió mas el tiempo y tomo a Bulma bruscamente y la jalo por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una entrada. Dos majestuosas puertas adornaban el lugar.

Muy bien ya estamos aquí. Espero que tenga cuidado majestad, no queremos que se lastime... demasiado – Nappa sonrió y empujo a Bulma dentro de la habitación.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntaba Bulma muy molesta por el comentario del saiyayin, aunque al ver el enorme lugar en donde estaban se le había olvidado por completo.

Estaban en una enorme habitación parecida aun lugar de pelea. Mas de 1000 saiyayins estaban sentados en una especie de tribuna donde tenían amplia vista de todo el escenario, sin mencionar a un saiyayin mayor que estaba parado frente a ellos, por lo que Bulma pudo deducir que ese era el que organizaba todo esto.

Es tiempo del Bakna – dijo el saiyayin – hay algún desafío? – Durante unos momentos el silencio reino el lugar, pero una voz entre el público hizo que el silencio desapareciera.

Desafío a la humana! – Bulma levantó su mirada para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer saiyayin. Su cuerpo era delgado pero algo musculoso, su cabello era negro y largo hasta llegar a su cintura, sin mencionar sus ojos negros fríos parecidos a los de un príncipe orgulloso. Vestida con una ligera armadura que delineaba perfectamente la forma perfecta de su cuerpo – Ella es demasiado débil para mi príncipe! Esa humana nos deshonrara a todos. Yo, Nyaar, miembro de la Elite, hija del general Kumber, debería ser la esposa legítima del príncipe. Por leyes del Bakna te desafío a un combate a muerte. Como es obvio la ganadora se queda con el príncipe y la perdedora muere! -

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron completamente, era imposible que ella le ganara a un saiyayin, eso seria un milagro - ¿Y si yo me niego? – le pregunto al saiyayin mayor.

No puedes negarte!. Si lo haces no podrás casarte con el príncipe, Nyaar de todos modos te matará y Chikyuu será condenado -

Yo no fui informada de esto. Es ridículo! – se quejaba Bulma

Este es tu destino! -

Bien! ¿Y donde está Vegeta? -

El ritual de Bakna debe llevarse a cabo entre las hembras, esta prohibido que el macho este presente -

Genial! Estoy prácticamente muerta! ¿Qué mas puede pasarme? – decía Bulma irónicamente – Maldita sea! Acepto tu desafío!

Todo el publico grito de emoción eso era lo que habían estado esperando desde que empezó la ceremonia. Ahora ambas mujeres se encontraban en el campo de batalla cara a cara.

Voy a disfrutar esto – decía Nyaar, quien no había dejado responder a Bulma pues la golpeo salvajemente en la cara.

Maldición! – gritó Bulma.

Mi príncipe – decía Nappa – El Bakna se esta llevando acabo, creo que deberíamos ir -

Bakna? No hay por que preocuparnos, claramente ordene que nadie la desafiara es mas que obvio que ella es muy débil – Nappa se quedo mudo ante las palabras de Vegeta, él se percató de esto y dudo un poco - ¿Alguien la desafío? -

Nyaar – Fue lo único que contestó Nappa.

Maldición! Debí haberlo sabido – Ambos saiyayins se apresuraron a llegar al lugar de la ceremonia donde seguramente Bulma estaría agonizando.

Voy a morir! – era lo único que podía pensar Bulma, mientras Nyaar la tenia acorralada en la pared y la tomaba por el cuello levantándole lentamente del suelo y presionando su cuello para no dejarla respirar.

Esto es muy aburrido! Será mejor que acabe con esta patética humana de una vez! -

Bulma estaba desesperada. No podía morir tan secamente, al menos tenia que intentar algo. Trató de golpear a Nyaar aunque sus intentos no funcionaban solo empeoraban las cosas.

La multitud de saiyayins rugía de emoción lo que alimento el ego de Nyaar y produjo que ella se distrajera un poco. Este momento lo aprovecho Bulma para tomar la cola de la saiyayin.

El gritó de dolor de Nyaar provocó que el público se quedara mudo. Bulma mientras tanto seguía apretando y estirando la cola de la saiyayin provocando que esta se retorciera del profundo dolor.

Primero soy secuestrada, luego obligada a casarme con un espantoso mono para darle un heredero poderoso. Todo esto lo hago por mi planeta. ABANDONE A MI FAMILIA, A MIS AMIGOS Y A MI AMOR! PARA QUE LUEGO UNA ESTUPIDA SAIYAYIN PRESUMIDA VENGA Y ME MATE COMO SI NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA – Bulma estaba completamente histérica y se desquitaba con la cola de Nyaar. – Solo una cosa te digo ¿Te rindes? -

No! – decía Nyaar mientras se retorcía en la arena.

Segura? – Bulma apretaba con mas fuerza haciendo que Nyaar aguantara las ganas de llorar.

Maldición! SI! ME RINDO! –gritó desesperada.

Bulma soltó la cola y después miró al saiyayin que dirigía el evento – Se ha rendido! Por lo tanto gane! Ahora... DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA VEGETA? –

MALDITA SEA MUJER! SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TAN MOLESTA? -

Bulma miro hacia la entrada donde se encontraban Vegeta y Nappa. Ella sonrió con satisfacción aunque estuviera cubierta de sangre y con uno que otro hueso roto. Vegeta observó como Nyaar se ponía de pie detrás de Bulma.

JAMÁS SERE DERROTADA POR UNA HUMANA DEBIL! – Nyaar formó una esfera de energía a su mano y estuvo dispuesta a arrojársela a Bulma – MORIRAS AQUÍ MISMO! -

Bulma simplemente cerró los ojos y espero el impacto, pero pasaron unos segundos y no sintió nada. Vegeta se había puesto frente a ella y detuvo la energía.

Mi príncipe! – Nyaar estaba sorprendida no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Vegeta.

Nyaar estoy muy decepcionado de ti. Desobedeciste mis órdenes – Vegeta levanto su mano y formó una esfera de energía apuntando al rostro de la saiyayin. Antes de que todos lo notarán Nyaar cayó al suelo muerta.

Vegeta dirigió su mirada al público – QUIEN QUIERA DESAFIAR A MI MUJER TENDRÁ QUE LUCHAR CONMIGO PRIMERO! –

Vegeta recogió a Bulma, y se acercó al saiyayin mayor – Y bien? Que esta esperando? Ella paso el desafío, a probado su valor. Bendíganos ahora y terminemos con esto de una vez. Esta mujer necesita un tanque de regeneración –

Bulma estaba impresionada. Ella había sido salvada por Vegeta, quien ahora le decía que era digna de ser su mujer. ¿Acaso Vegeta pensaba en ella? Bulma miró los ojos del príncipe tratando de buscar respuestas sin embargo no consiguió nada.

Vegeta se percató de la mirada curiosa de Bulma - ¿Qué demonios me ves mujer? –

Bulma suspiró – Nada –

Bulma estaba tan cansada que sin darse cuenta perdió el conocimiento, y se dejo rendir ante el dolor de sus heridas. Vegeta sonrió.

Me sorprendiste hoy mujer y raras veces logran sorprenderme así. Ninguna humana es tan digna como tu para ser mi esposa, pero aun así sigues siendo una mujer muy molesta! – susurró Vegeta.

Mistica1: Hola de nuevo! Quiero disculparme por mis capítulos tan cortos. Deberás lo siento es que en mi libreta se ven mas largos pero bueno. Gracias por sus comentarios NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!


	9. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Una nueva amiga

Bulma despertó de su largo sueño y notó que estaba recostada en una amplia cama, sin mencionar que la habitación era enorme y muy adornada cualquiera pudiera deducir que estaba en el cuarto real.

Vaya que grande y bonita habitación... – pensaba Bulma, mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza ya que estaba un poco mareada.

Majestad... Que bueno que al fin despertó- una saiyayin de complexión delgada entro en la habitación –

Quien eres tu? Y donde estoy? -

Yo soy una fiel sirviente vuestra majestad y estoy para servirle en todo lo que necesite, esta es su habitación -

Mi habitación? Genial! Pero... y Vegeta? -

El rey dio ordenes de que usted durmiera sola en esta habitación, la habitación de él se encuentra en frente -

Uf!... –suspiró Bulma – Creo que puedo acostumbrarme pero dime... Como te llamas? -

Mmmm... Vi... Viviana – contesto la mujer.

Viviana? Que lindo nombre, mucho gusto yo soy Bulma -

Eso lo se majestad, todo el reino lo sabe -

Deja de hablarme de usted, me haces sentir mas vieja -

Pero majestad no es correcto que la servidumbre le hable de tu a la realeza -

Eso no me importa... Como la reina de aquí te ordeno que me hables de tu -

Esta bien majestad como usted... perdón... como tu ordenes -

Bien... Ahora que te parece si me das un recorrido por este palacio? -

La saiyayin asintió con la cabeza y ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación. Mientras Viviana iba mostrándole el palacio, Bulma observaba atentamente todo el lugar, cada detalle, por mínimo que fuera. Bulma estaba fascinada por el enorme lugar, todos los muebles la pintura la arquitectura... Todo era hermoso, una cultura sin duda excepcional, nunca había visto tanta belleza en un mismo lugar.

Pronto llegaron a una enorme sala donde había varias criaturas de otros planetas trabajando con diferentes máquinas y experimentos, había enormes computadoras y materiales muy avanzados nunca antes vistos por los ojos azules de Bulma. Sin duda este era el mejor lugar de todo el palacio.

Y aquí esta el laboratorio donde diferentes criaturas trabajan para mejorar la tecnología de Vegetasei –dijo Viviana con un tono muy orgulloso.

No lo puedo creer... esto es ... FANTÁSTICO!... No lo puedo creer... este laboratorio es majestuoso -

Unas horas después cuando Bulma termino de mirar todos los aparatos del laboratorio saiyayin, continuaron el recorrido, llegando al fin al jardín donde cierto saiyayin orgulloso entrenaba con su niñero.

Aquí es el jardín generalmente se utiliza para que los guerreros de alto nivel entrenen -

Vaya... aquí esta Vegeta... siempre entrena aquí? -

Pues no sabría decirte majestad, no tengo mucho acceso a esta zona del palacio pero creo que si -

Pero quien te has creído insecto? –interrumpió Vegeta, que se había traslado a donde estaban las mujeres- Como te atreves a tutear a tu reina? Pagaras por tu incompetencia -

Oye Vegeta! Tranquilízate! Viviana es mi amiga y no hay ningún problema – defendió Bulma.

Viviana? No me digas que te vas a aprender los nombres de todos los esclavos?... Tu amiga? Consideras a tu amiga a una sirvienta vulgar que acabas de conocer? -

CALLATE! NO LA INSULTES! AL MENOS ELLA ME COMPRENDE Y NO ES UN ASNO IMBECIL QUE TRATA MAL A TODO EL MUNDO! -

NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ MUJER! SOY TU REY Y ME DEBES RESPETO AUNQUE SEAS MI ESPOSA! –

SI QUIERES MI RESPETO, RESPETA A MIS AMIGOS! –

HAS LO QUE QUIERAS! -

ESO ES LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO GENIO! -

Grrr... –Fue lo ultimo que hizo Vegeta antes de darse la vuelta y salir echo una fiera del lugar.

No lo puedo creer, nadie se había atrevido a levantarle la voz al rey Vegeta -

Mmmm.. pues que se vaya acostumbrando por que yo no pienso dejar que insulte a los demás... En fin... ¿En que estábamos? -

Eh?... Así!... Pues continuemos-

El recorrido al fin termino después de unas horas al anochecer lo que dejo muy cansada a Bulma.

Bueno eso a sido todo majestad -

Vaya no cabe duda que este lugar es muy grande, tardare mucho tiempo en recordar donde esta cada cosa, pero en fin... A sido un día muy largo, además ya es tarde, te veré mañana Viviana -

Si majestad... Buenas noches -

Buenas noches -

Bulma se disponía a entrar en su habitación, aunque no pudo pasar desapercibido un saiyayin enorme que estaba parado en la entrada de su cuarto.

Y tu? Que estas haciendo aquí?-

El rey Vegeta me a ordenado cuidarle majestad -

Esta bien, pero mas te vale que no intentes pasarte de listo!-

Como puede pensar eso de mi? Yo jamás le faltaría al respeto mi reina -

Si claro, como sea... Hasta luego -

Bulma entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta en la cara de Nappa, y después se dejo caer sobre las suaves sábanas que cubrían la cama.

Mistica1: Que tal? Me tarde un poquito y se que me quedo un poco corto pero ni hablar, estoy algo estresada por mis exámenes finales y se me seca el cerebro, es por eso que no he actualizado, en fin... REVIEWS! PLEASE! SE LOS AGRADECERE MUSHO!


	10. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

Un momento especial

Habían pasado ya cinco meses, y como es de esperarse Bulma y Vegeta siempre discutían, Viviana se convirtió en una gran amiga para Bulma y Nappa siempre estaba al cuidado de la reina.

- Buenos días Bulma – saludo Viviana.

- Hola Vivi. Que hay para desayunar hoy? – preguntaba Bulma.

- Pues de hecho, hoy no te he traído tu desayuno... -

- Por que? -

- Pues el rey Vegeta a ordenado que desayunes con él. Te esta esperando en su habitación -

- Eh?... –Bulma estaba desconcertada no se esperaba ese repentino cambio – Se es muy extraño, pero de todos modos iré – dijo aunque realmente tenia miedo de ir pues había una pequeña posibilidad de que Vegeta quisiera su heredero al trono.

Bulma se encontraba a fuera del cuarto de Vegeta, la puerta estaba cerrada, un escalofrío invadió el cuerpo de Bulma, trató de tranquilizarse, respiro profundamente y se armo de valor para entrar, sin embargo cuando apenas iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver el rostro de Vegeta.

- Que estas esperando mujer? Entra de una vez – dijo Vegeta.

Bulma se sintió presionada, se le cortaba la respiración y cuando entró a la habitación no pudo evitar percibir el aroma que inundaba el lugar, era un aroma delicioso, tan refrescante y masculino, al darse cuanta de lo que estaba pensando se sonrojo levemente.

Vegeta por otra parte cerro la puerta y se recargo sobre la pared, quedando frente a frente, mirando a Bulma directamente a los ojos, con su típica mirada fría, tan imponente y orgulloso como siempre, eso era algo que le fascinaba a Bulma.

-Y bien? Por que esa repentina invitación a desayunar? – preguntaba Bulma ansiosa por terminar ese horrible momento.

Vegeta sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Bulma, era algo que ella no sabía disimular – Tranquila mujer no pienso hacerte nada, simplemente quiero hablar contigo sobre una celebración que se llevara a cabo muy pronto, pero antes desayunemos – señalo una mesa con dos sillas y un gran banquete esperando por ser devorado.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza y ambos se sentaron a desayunar. Para Bulma era muy extraño estar compartiendo un momento con su rey, además de que el sí tenía modales en la mesa no como su viejo amigo Gokú que simplemente se atragantaba con la comida.

Después de un momento ambos habían terminado de desayunar. Vegeta se puso de pie y se acercó a Bulma, le tendió la mano para que ella también desocupara su asiento. Bulma se sorprendió mucho al ver la amabilidad de Vegeta pero optó por tomar su mano y ponerse de pie. Vegeta la llevo al balcón donde le soltó la mano y se sentó sobre el barandal. Bulma hizo lo mismo solo que se sentó muy cerca de su rey.

- Mañana por la tarde abra una celebración en honor a mi padre que se retira definitivamente del trono y la corona pasará a mis manos, pero yo no seré el único coronado tú también por ser mi esposa serás nombrada reina, así que necesito que durante toda la celebración te comportes como una mujer decente -

- Oye estas insinuando que no soy decente? – dijo Bulma algo molesta.

- No claro que no, simplemente digo que no te comportes como la mujer vulgar que siempre has sido y tengas un poco de modales esta vez -

Bulma se molesto tanto que quiso golpear a Vegeta en el rostro sin embargo él tomó su mano rápidamente y la jaló hacia él, quedando sus rostros a muy corta distancia.

Vegeta la miró divertido, le gustaba mucho hacerla enfadar y ver como su rostro cambiaba de una dulce chica a una fiera sin control, debía admitir que escogió a una mujer muy diferente a las demás, además de ser muy hermosa e inteligente, no sabía por que pero desde tiempo atrás Bulma comenzaba a parecerle una mujer fascinante y cada vez que la veía una enorme felicidad lo inundaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo comenzaba a enamorarse de su mujer.

Por otra parte Bulma estaba sudando a mares nunca había estado tan nerviosa, el tener a Vegeta tan cerca la volvía loca, el aroma que lo cubría, la calidez de su cuerpo y el poder escuchar su respiración era algo sorprendente, sin mencionar que sus labios estaban tan cerca. En ese momento lo único que deseaba Bulma era que su rey la besará, lo había deseado desde hace tiempo, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado del orgulloso rey de Vegetasei.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un tiempo. Bulma notó que la mirada fría de Vegeta se había tornado cálida y profunda. Mientras que Vegeta notó en la mirada de su mujer que ella estaba ansiosa por que la besará, y para ser sincero el también había deseado tener esos labios desde hace mucho tiempo.

Vegeta no espero mas tiempo; con la mano que tenía libre acercó el rostro de Bulma aún más, ambos cerraron los ojos y acercaron sus labios aun más hasta que al fin estuvieron unidos en un profundo beso, algo tímido al principió pero después se volvió apasionado.

Ambos deseaban ese beso y al fin la sed que sentían se había acabado, se separaron lentamente, Bulma se sonrojo demasiado, estaba totalmente roja de la cara, ni ella misma se lo imaginaba parecía como si le hubieran dado su primer beso. Vegeta sonrió al notarlo, soltó la mano de Bulma y ahora son sus dos manos libres abrazó a su mujer a lo que ella correspondió el abrazo.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, ahora no les importaba nada, solo deseaban que ese momento nunca terminará, sin embargo alguien tocó la puerta, y el mágico momento se rompió en mil pedazos. Ambos se soltaron Vegeta abrió la puerta con de muy mala gana como era de esperarse.

- Majestad, es hora de ir a entrenar – decía Nappa.

- Adelántate, ahora voy – dijo fríamente Vegeta.

Nappa asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Vegeta nuevamente cerró la puerta y se acercó a Bulma.

- Tengo que irme, te veré después – dijo Vegeta y le dio un pequeño pero hermoso beso a Bulma.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y tomaron caminos diferentes.

Vegeta entrenaba mejor, nunca había estado tan entusiasmado, esto sorprendió a Nappa. Por otro lado Bulma fue a platicar un momento con Viviana, esta última notó que la reina estaba muy feliz y mas sonriente que de costumbre.

-Que es lo que te pasa Bulma? – pregunto al fin.

- A mí? Nada, estoy bien -

- Demasiado bien diría yo, estas muy sonriente algo paso te paso verdad? -

- Pues solo digamos que tuve un momento especial -

Viviana entendió el mensaje y sonrió.

Mistica1: Bueno aquí esta otro capi, ya se que me tarde mucho y que me quedo muy corto pero estoy orgullosa por para mi gusto quedo bonito apoco no? bueno espero sus opiniones, quejas o consejos en un REVIEW!


	11. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

La Coronación del Nuevo Rey

Había llegado el día que Vegeta esperaba con ansias, al fin sería coronado y su padre le dejaría el trono, finalmente iba a convertirse en el rey de Vegetasei.

Por otra parte Bulma estaba algo nerviosa pues no sabía que ponerse, tenía a Viviana corriendo de un lado a otro mostrándole diferente ropa y nada le agradaba, estaba desesperada por un buen vestido, hasta que como por arte de magia vio un trozo de tela muy bonito entre una montaña de ropa, tiró de la tela y salió un hermoso vestido.

- Vaya, lo olvide por completo, este vestido me lo regalo mi mamá el día de mi boda junto con una canasta llena de diferentes pasteles – dijo Bulma.

- Es muy bonito! Por que no te pones ese para esta ocasión? – pregunto Viviana.

- Mmmm... Tienes razón me pondré este, es muy bonito y nadie me lo ha visto aún -

- Genial! Ya esta todo listo -

- Jajaja... Debes estar bromeando, solo tenemos el vestido, todavía nos falta el maquillaje, el peinado, los accesorios... – Bulma comenzó a decir una interminable lista de cosas que faltaban por hacer, Viviana tomó asiento, suspiró y escuchó atentamente.

Unas dos horas después...

- Y creo que eso es todo – terminó Bulma – Bien comencemos Vivi ... Vivi?...-

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... -

- VIVIANA! – gritó Bulma.

- Eh? Ah! Vaya hasta que terminaste, ustedes las terrícolas son muy extrañas, no entiendo para que se arreglan tanto -

- Como que para que? Las mujeres siempre debemos estar arregladas y lucir hermosas, claro yo siempre luzco hermosa pero hoy debo exagerar para este importante evento – dijo Bulma en un tono muy presumido.

- Si claro, como sea, será mejor que empecemos de una vez o nunca estarás lista -

Ambas mujeres pusieron manos a la obra, sin embargo alguien tocó la puerta y Viviana fue a ver de quien se trataba.

- Hola Viviana... como estas linda? – pregunto una mujer saiyayin muy bonita, aunque en su rostro se notaba la hipocresía con la que hablaba.

- Déjate de tonterías Gina y dime que es lo que quieres?... – dijo Viviana sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Uy! Que carácter! Me ha enviado el príncipe Vegeta a ayudar a preparar a la futura reina -

- No me digas? Pues adivina que? Lo tenemos todo bajo control, así que puedes irte pues no te necesitamos -

- Claro que no! – Bulma al fin decidió hablar – No seas tan grosera Viviana, además un poco de ayuda no le hace mal a nadie -

- Si Bul... Majestad! – dijo Viviana recordando que no podía tutear a Bulma delante de otras personas.

- Bien ahora pasa, pero antes dime tu nombre - dijo Bulma.

- Me llamo Gina majestad -

- Bien Gina, ahora ven ayúdanos -

Gina se acercó y ayudo a preparar a Bulma para la celebración. Mientras arreglaban a la futura reina Viviana le lanzaba miradas furiosas a Gina, ella simplemente sonreía hipócritamente.

Después de varias horas al fin lograron terminar, realmente habían hecho un trabajo sorprendente las saiyayins, pues Bulma parecía toda una reina, con el vestido que su madre le había regalado, este vestido iba ceñido al cuerpo por lo que dejaba ver el bien formado cuerpo de Bulma, además estaba peinada con el cabello suelto pero muy bien acomodado se lo habían rizado de las puntas, por lo que se veía a un mas elegante. Llevaba puesta una gargantilla de plata con diamantes y zafiros, sin mencionar los hermosos pendientes que colgaban de sus oídos, igualmente de plata.

Viviana estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo y se sentía muy feliz por ver a su amiga tan linda. Por otro lado la mirada de Gina era muy distinta a la de Viviana, pues sus ojos estaban nublados por la envidia y el desprecio.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver el rostro de un saiyayin.

- Ya es hora majestad... – dijo Nappa pero se quedo mudo al ver lo preciosa que estaba Bulma.

- Estoy lista vamos – dijo Bulma.

Así Nappa escoltó a Bulma hasta el lugar de la ceremonia, sin embargo Nappa no podía evitar mirar de reojo a la esposa de Vegeta pues lucía espectacular, por un momento envidió a Vegeta.

Al llegar, el lugar estaba repleto de saiyayins, tanto hombres como mujeres y al ver entrar a la futura reina todo fue silencio, nadie lo podía creer la esposa del príncipe era muy bonita. Los hombres le lanzaban miradas atrevidas, mientras las mujeres la miraban con envidia e indiferencia.

Bulma tomó su asiento, aun lado estaba el trono que pronto sería de Vegeta y frente a ella se encontraba su suegro con la mirada en alto esperando a que su hijo llegara.

Momentos después llegó Vegeta, todos guardaran silencio y observaron como el príncipe caminaba frente a todos con su típica mirada de orgullo. Bulma se quedo boquiabierta al ver a su esposo vestido de tal forma, realmente se veían muy guapo.

Llevaba puesto un traje de guerrero azul marino muy elegante con diferentes accesorios de oro y varias medallas que colgaban de su saco, el traje era tan ajustado que dejaba notar sus perfectos músculos. Bulma no podía creer que ese fuera el hombre con él que se había casado.

Vegeta llegó hasta donde estaba Bulma y al verla también se quedo sorprendido, sabia que aquella mujer testaruda era muy bonita pero no imagino que su belleza llegara a esos limites, por segunda vez esa mujer lo había impresionado, primero por su valor y ahora por su belleza.

- Veo que te arreglaste muy bien, por primera vez pareces una dama – dijo Vegeta en tono burlón.

- Cállate! Luego hablaremos... en tu habitación – dijo Bulma algo sonrojada pues quería volver a estar con su marido a solas. Vegeta simplemente sonrió adivinando sus pensamientos.

La ceremonia dio comienzo con una serie de batallas entre los mejores guerreros del planeta, luego el rey Vegeta se puso y dirigió unas palabras de despedida a los saiyayins incluyendo a su hijo. Después hubo un intermedio donde limpiaron la arena de combate.

- Que hacen? – pregunto Bulma.

- Limpian la arena – contestó Vegeta con ironía.

- Ya lo se! Pero por que la limpian? -

- Por que me toca pelear contra mi padre, en nuestro planeta cuando se corona a un nuevo rey, ambos padre e hijo deben tener un combate para que el antiguo rey se asegure de que su hijo esta listo para gobernar, es como una prueba -

-Oh! Entiendo, corres algún peligro? –

- Por supuesto que no, supere a mi padre desde que tenía diez años -

- Genial -

Después de varios minutos Vegeta y su padre estaban parados sobre la arena de combate dispuestos a enfrentarse. Se miraron durante unos segundos y el rey Vegeta dio el primer ataque lanzándose sobre su hijo, pero este esquivo muy fácilmente sus golpes. Así continuaron mientras mas atacaba el rey mas se agotaban sus energías, mientras que Vegeta simplemente esquivaba sus ataques, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Mientras tanto Bulma, estaba observando la pelea, o mejor dicho fingía verla, pues le parecía muy aburrido – No entiendo que tiene de emocionante esto, Vegeta nada mas esta jugando, debería terminar con la pelea de una vez – pensaba Bulma, sin embargo vio como Vegeta golpeó fuertemente a su padre en estomago y después un puñetazo en la nuca dejándolo totalmente inconsciente, al parecer Vegeta había leído sus pensamientos.

Después de esto se llevaron al rey Vegeta y entraron unos saiyayins algo viejos, traían en sus manos dos coronas una mas grande que la otra – Al fin! – pensó Bulma. Estos hombres se acercaron a Vegeta quien se arrodilló, dijeron unas palabras en un extraño idioma y colocaron la corona mas grande sobre la cabeza de Vegeta.

Después los hombres miraron a Bulma, uno de ellos le hizo una seña de que se acercara, Bulma se puso de pie y se acercó imitó a Vegeta arrodillándose y espero. Los hombres volvieron a decir algo en el idioma natal de Vegetasei y colocaron la pequeña corona sobre la cabeza de Bulma.

Luego, los hombres desaparecieron y se festejó el inicio de un nuevo imperio, el cielo se vistió de colores con los millones de cohetes que explotaban en su manto de estrellas. Fue una noche inolvidable tanto para Bulma como para Vegeta.

Después de la enorme celebración y el majestuoso banquete que se sirvió para festejar ambos reyes estaban agotados, por lo que se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones pero en el camino ambos se encontraron.

- Gran día eh? Estoy agotada! – dijo Bulma sonriendo y después agregó – Buenas noches – dijo esto con algo de tristeza pues regresaría a la fría habitación donde siempre dormía tan cerca y a la vez lejos de su marido.

Bulma abrió la habitación y se dispuso a entrar pero Vegeta la detuvo – Ahora ya soy rey y mi primer orden será que la reina duerma con su esposo – Bulma no pudo mas que sonreír y abrazar a Vegeta, este le correspondió el abrazo. – Mañana daré la orden de que trasladen tus cosas a nuestra habitación – dijo con dulzura.

Bulma se sorprendió mucho del repentino cambio de Vegeta, pero se sentía tan feliz que decidió no darle importancia – Nuestra habitación – esas palabras seguían repitiéndose en la cabeza de Bulma, no podía creerlo finalmente dormiría con su adorado rey.

Ambos entraron en su habitación y se recostaron, Bulma se acostó tímidamente, pues aunque había anhelado esto desde hace mucho tiempo tenía algo de miedo pues no sabia que podía pasar.

- No tengas miedo, no pienso tocarte si tu no quieres – dijo Vegetas que estaba aun lado de ella mirándola fijamente.

Bulma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – Como puede hacer eso? Ni siquiera Yamcha había podido leer mis pensamientos de tal forma – pensaba Bulma. Pero después volteo a ver a Vegeta, se había quedado dormido, realmente estaba muy cansado.

Bulma suspiró y decidió dormir pero no pudo dejar de contemplar a su rey pues se veía tan tranquilo mientras dormía, nunca se imagino ver a Vegeta de tal forma, era algo tan raro y encantador a la vez. Su rostro frío y rudo se había tornado tranquilo e inocente. Bulma no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó quedándose profundamente dormida sobre su poderoso pecho.

Vegeta sintió la calidez de su mujer y le correspondió el abrazó, para después dormirse, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la frente a su esposa. Después ambos reyes se adentraron en el mundo de los sueños.

Mistica1: Que tal? Que opinan? Porfis manden reviews! Tengo que saber cual es su opinión para poder mejorar este fic! PORFAVOR REVIEWS! Saludos SuperBra1!


	12. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

Una gran sorpresa

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que se celebró la coronación de Vegeta, ahora el se dedicaba a su reino y como es de suponerse a conquistar mas planetas para extender su imperio por el universo. Bulma, por otra parte, había regresado a su antiguo pasatiempo el cual consistía en crear artefactos novedosos, con la ayuda de Viviana claro. Por lo tanto ambos reyes se encontraban ocupados en sus labores y no tenían mucho tiempo de verse.

Cuando la noche caía en Vegetasei ambos gobernantes se recostaban placidamente en su cama cayendo en un profundo sueño, sin haberse cruzado palabra alguna. Sin embargo, en ocasiones buscaban algún pretexto para dejar sus labores y poder estar a solas un tiempo.

Mientras mas días pasaban mas se fortalecía el matrimonio entre los reyes. Pues había una amplia confianza entre ellos lo cual ayudaba a solucionar los problemas que rara vez se presentaban.

Un día, tan común como cualquier otro, Bulma y Viviana se encontraban trabajando en el laboratorio, como siempre. Pero de repente se escucho que la compuerta se abría, se trataba de Gina que siempre iba a investigar que era lo que construían con tanto esmero.

- Hola Vivi! Majestad- saludo Gina

- Podrías decirme que es lo que se te perdió aquí? –contestó rápidamente Viviana.

- Uy! Pero que carácter tienes! Deberías tomarte un descanso mas seguido o sino un día de estoy terminarás por fastidiar a nuestra majestad y puede que ella misma te corra -

- Ya basta! Quieren dejar de comportarse como niñas? Por dios! Vivi deja de ser tan agresiva! Y tu Gina mejor no digas nada que yo jamás correría a Vivi, pero podría echarte a ti – dijo Bulma molesta por la actitud de ambas saiyayins, a lo que ellas simplemente se quedaron perplejas – Bueno! Que les pasa! Es que acaso no piensan ayudarme con mi nuevo proyecto?-

- Eh?... Ah! Si claro – respondió Viviana al recuperar la cordura.

- Majestad yo me retiro- contestó Gina.

- Como quieras – le dijo Bulma.

Gina camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y salió furiosa por como la había tratado Bulma. – Definitivamente ya no la soporto! No puedo creer que el rey Vegeta haya escogido a esa humana estúpida como la esposa de su hijo en lugar de mí que soy la mujer más codiciada de todo Vegetasei – pensaba Gina – Pero que ridiculez! Como se va a mejor nuestra raza mezclándonos con estos seres inferiores e insignificantes, el rey se volvió completamente loco, pero algún día me las pagarás maldita Bulma! Esto no se queda así! –

Regresando al laboratorio donde Bulma y Vivi se encontraban trabajando; repentinamente Bulma se dejo caer en una silla bruscamente, provocando que Viviana se asustara y tirara las herramientas al suelo para correr hacia ella.

- Bulma! Te encuentras bien? Que fue lo que te paso?-

- Estoy bien... Solo tuve un fuerte mareo, pero ya se me esta pasando, no es nada -

- Estas segura?... mejor vamos a la enfermería, podría ser algo peligroso -

- No es necesario de verdad estoy bien, solo fue algo pasajero ya estoy mucho mejor -

- Muy bien, quieres un poco de agua?... De verdad me asustaste mucho-

- Si gracias y no te preocupes estoy bien debe ser el cansancio ayer no dormí muy bien -

Así continuaron su trabajo sin darle importancia al suceso, sin embargo pasaron semanas y estos mareos se repetían con mas insistencia cada ves eran más fuertes y por alguna extraña razón Bulma siempre cambiaba de humor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Suficiente! Esta es la tercera vez que te mareas este día! Es suficiente iremos a la enfermería a que te revisen como se debe- decía Viviana con mucha decisión.

- Muy bien! Tu ganas! Iremos a la maldita enfermería para que me dejes en paz de una buena vez! – decía Bulma con fastidio.

Al llegar a la enfermería una extraña criatura la hizo pasar a un tanque de regeneración para analizar perfectamente los componentes de su cuerpo y verificar que era lo que estaba fallando. En cuanto el tanque comenzó a inspeccionar a Bulma encontró algo extraño: habían dos ki's. La extraña criatura sonrió, dejo salir a Bulma y cuando estuvo frente a frente con ella le dirigió una palabras.

- Majestad, usted no esta enferma, al contrario esta muy saludable, de antemano quiero felicitarla a usted y a su esposo mi rey, pues pronto tendremos un nuevo príncipe... o princesa claro -

- Esta insinuando que la reina esta embarazada? – preguntó desconcertada Vivi.

- Así es -

- Bulma! Lo escuchaste! No puedo creerlo! Vas a darle un heredero a el rey Vegeta!... Bulma?...Bulma? –decía Viviana, al ver que su amiga no le respondía pues se encontraba en un estado de shock por la impresión.

- Ah!... No puedo creerlo! Voy a ser mamá! Espera a que se enteré mi mamá y mi papá, y que me dices de Gokú? Es increíble! – gritó Bulma por toda la enfermería dejando sordos a todos los presentes especialmente a Viviana que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

- Bulma! Tranquilízate! Estas haciendo un escándalo y eso no es muy bien visto por aquí – le murmuró Viviana a Bulma.

- Eh?... Ah si! Claro... Muchas gracias, ahora me tengo que ir – dijo la reina saliendo rápidamente de la enfermería jalando a Vivi por un brazo.

- No puedo creerlo! Estoy tan feliz! En cuanto mis papás se enteren se volverán completamente locos de felicidad -

- Si, si, ya me lo habías dicho... o mas bien gritado, en fin ya pensaste como se lo vas a decir a Vegeta? -

- Vegeta?... Ahí no! No me acordaba de ese pequeño detalle, aunque creo que lo tomará muy bien... Acaso no era un heredero lo que tanto deseaban él y mi suegro? -

- Pues si, aunque para tener escasos meses de matrimonio es algo muy apresurado -

- Apresurado? A que te refieres? -

- Pues aquí en Vegetasei, todos los herederos nacen después de los 10 años de matrimonio entre los reyes -

- 10 años? Vaya eso es impresionante pero a mi no me importa, ahora lo único que me interesa es mi bebé -

- Como tu digas Bulma -

Bulma se separó de su amiga Saiyayin y se apresuró a buscar a Vegeta para darle la nueva noticia. Buscó por todo el castillo, sin embargo no lo encontró; en su desesperación decidió preguntarle a Nappa donde se encontraba su marido.

- Salió a una misión en otro planeta majestad -

- Y cuando regresa? -

- Se estima que regresará en diez años -

- AÑOS! Pero eso no puede ser posible, es mucho tiempo -

- Majestad, el planeta que fue a conquistar se encuentra a varios años luz de aquí, es por eso que, aunque lleve la nave mas rápida del planeta, se tardará un buen tiempo -

Bulma no respondió simplemente se quedo muda ante tal respuesta, pensando, analizando lo que iba a hacer ella sola con un bebé. Aunque estuviera rodeada de tantas personas se sentía completamente sola, abandonada.

Mistica1: Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, que tal? Ya me extrañaban verdad? Jejeje... Quiero pedir una disculpa pues ahora si que me excedí y me tarde muchisisisimo en actualizar, lo que pasa es que últimamente estoy muy ocupada, ya saben la escuela y luego ir a trabajar pues todo se me junta y no veo el día en que pueda descansar, en fin aquí tienen otro capítulo espero les haya gustado y les prometo que pronto actualizaré El Secreto de los Briefs.


	13. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12

Recuerdos

Después de haber recibido aquella respuesta por parte de Nappa, Bulma decidió encerrarse en su habitación que alguna vez compartió con su esposo. La habitación era fría, aquel aroma masculino que envolvía el aire que ahí se respiraba había desaparecido por completo.

Bulma camino más adentro de la enorme y solitaria habitación recordando cada palpitar del corazón de su amado, su entrecortada respiración cuando regresaba de entrenar, las gotas de sudor que caían de su rostro, resbalando por su fuerte pecho y deslizándose por sus poderosos pectorales, rozando cada mínima parte de aquel majestuoso cuerpo que alguna vez fue suyo.

Camino despacio, cada paso que daba le recordaba cada caricia que aquel gran hombre le otorgaba sin el mas mínimo sentimiento de malicia, lo hacía con suavidad, con una impresionante intensidad que envolvía a Bulma en mundo de pasión.

Se detuvo por un momento para mirar hacia la ventana, aquel balcón testigo de muchas aventuras y entregas por parte de ella y su rey, recordó como en ese mismo balcón había sido concebido el primer beso entre los gobernantes del planeta.

Aún recordaba ese mágico momento, definitivamente ese había sido uno de los sucesos mas importantes en toda su vida, no tan importante como el día de su boda... su boda!... No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara de los labios, aquella supuesta boda planeada había sido un evento muy extraño tanto para ella como para Vegeta. Quién se iba a imaginar que el príncipe mas orgulloso del universo se dignaría a llevar a cabo una celebración terrícola. Aunque pensándolo bien para ella tampoco fue nada divertido el tener que realizar todos esos rituales extraños, sin mencionar la pelea y el miedo que tuvo que pasar para convertirse en la gran esposa de Vegeta.

Que tiempos aquellos, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la cama donde tomo asiento, acaricio suavemente las colchas y sabanas que cubrían el colchón. –Aquí... – pensó – Aquí fue donde Vegeta y yo nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma hace poco tiempo –

Ella recordaba perfectamente como fue la primera noche que pasó con su querido esposo:

Bulma había regresado del laboratorio, despidiéndose de su mejor amiga, al entrar notó que Vegeta aún no había llegado de su entrenamiento, por lo que decidió tomar una ligera ducha antes de dormir.

Se desvistió lentamente, dejando desnudo su perfecto cuerpo. Entró en la bañera, aunque se retorció bruscamente pues el agua estaba completamente helada. Se resignó y decidió ducharse de una buena vez antes de que el agua se congelara. Prosiguió a lavarse.

Sin embargo por el ruido del agua al caer no escuchó que su querido rey había regresado de su duro entrenamiento. Este por su parte entró algo cansado a su habitación dejándose caer sobre la cama. Pero al cerrar los ojos se percató del sonido que producían las gotas de agua, por lo que inmediatamente dedujo que su reina se estaba duchando.

Con algo de curiosidad se acercó lentamente al baño, procurando no hacer mucho ruido para que Bulma no se percatara de su travesura, así, poco a poco se fue acercando a la bañera donde Bulma se sacrificaba bañándose con agua fría.

Al llegar a la bañera Vegeta no pudo dejar de contemplar el bien formado cuerpo de Bulma, algo hacía que su sangre hirviera, que su corazón se acelerara. No podía resistirlo más ansiaba hacer suya a esa mujer, desde tiempo atrás había deseado poseerla pero esta vez su anhelo era mucho mas fuerte por que no pudo contenerse y abrió la regadera.

Bulma sintió como era observada, su mente se nubló de un profundo miedo, estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer, probablemente el pervertido de Nappa se había aprovechado de que su marido no se encontraba para protegerla y había decidido abusar de ella.

Sin embargo al sentir los cálidos y fuertes brazos de su marido. Su alma se tranquilizó un poco, no del todo pues nunca se había encontrado en tal situación frente a Vegeta. El por su parte la abrazaba, al sentir su cuerpo helado decidió protegerla del frío. Bulma podía escuchar y sentir la apresurada respiración de Vegeta, aquel deseo incontenible, ella lo sabía, sabía lo que tramaba, sin embargo no se negó.

Vegeta al ver a su mujer dispuesta a ser suya no espero ni un momento más y cargándola con su poderosos brazos la llevó hasta la cama. Ahí, sin mas demora, se despojo de su armadura dispuesto a reclamar lo que por derecho era suyo.

Bulma simplemente se dejo llevar por las suaves y apasionantes caricias que su esposo le brindaba. Así dejo que el tiempo se detuviera para ambos, que el universo perdiera importancia que lo único que valía en ese momento fuera el amor y pasión que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

Aquella noche fue la mas hermosa que Bulma haber pasado, al despertar se dio cuenta de que su adorado rey se encontraba a su lado mirándola dulcemente. Aquella noche de pasión sin rumbo fue tan maravillosa que jamás podría borrarla de su memoria.

Bulma al tener toda su vida frente a ella comenzó a llorar desconsolada buscando un porque... porque Vegeta se había ido sin decir nada?... porque la había dejado sola?... y ahora que haría?... Acaso mandaría un mensaje a su nave para avisarle que pronto sería padre , tal vez eso haría que regresara inmediatamente y volviera a su lado, sin embargo eso seria egoísta pues sabia que Vegeta adoraba llevar a cabo sus funciones como rey y sabía que aunque estuviera feliz por su hijo, se pasaría el tiempo lamentándose por no haber completado esa misión.

- No! – se dijo a si misma – No le diré nada, no echaré a perder su misión, mi bebé y yo estaremos muy bien, y cuando tu nazcas... – dijo dirigiéndose a su vientre – te criaremos entre Viviana y yo y por supuesto cuando regrese tu papá le darás una gran sorpresa – Bulma trató de sonreír a si misma aunque aquel gesto fue totalmente falso pues aún estaba muy triste.

Mistica1: Holaaa! Que tal? Ya se que estuvo muy corto pero me gusto mucho como quedo, apoco no? En fin les prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas largo, se titula "El tiempo transcurre" Espero me dejen reviews pues recuerden que sus opiniones las tomo en cuenta para realizar mis fics. Muchas gracias por su tiempo y que tan buen día D


	14. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13

El tiempo transcurre

Primer mes:

Bulma se pasaba las horas en su laboratorio trabajando con sus proyectos para olvidar el vacío que había dejado su esposo en ella. Viviana le ayudaba, mientras no dejaba de platicarle las tradiciones respecto a los primogénitos del planeta.

Aunque a Bulma no le agradaba mucho ni le interesaban todas esas tradiciones debía estar prevenida por cualquier suceso que llegará a pasar.

- Por cierto Bulma, por ser la reina de nuestro planeta es necesario que informes a tus súbditos que estás embarazada – comentaba Vivi.

- ¿A que te refieres?... Es muy probable que todos se hayan pasado la voz, no será necesario que yo lo diga, seguramente todo el reino lo sabe ya -

- Pues eso no lo dudo, pero yo me refiero a que debes dar el anuncio formalmente -

- Es necesario hacer todo eso? -

- Es una tradición importante en Vegetasei pues tu hijo será príncipe desde el momento que nazca -

- Mmmmm... pues ni hablar, tendré que hacerlo, todo sea por el bienestar de mi hijo – decía Bulma.

Segundo mes:

Todo el mundo se encontraba ocupado preparando la ceremonia donde el futuro heredero sería anunciado.

Bulma se encontraba arreglándose con la ayuda de Viviana, aunque para desgracia de Vivi ahí también estaba Gina, aquella saiyayin odiosa que no dejaba de lanzar mirandas de odio a Bulma. Al parecer Gina fue la única saiyayin que no se alegró al recibir la noticia de que Bulma estaba embarazada, sin embargo estaba junto a su peor enemiga fingiendo deslumbrar de alegría por la nueva noticia.

Como siempre Viviana captaba aquella envidia y rencor que Gina lanzaba hacia Bulma, por ello se encontraba muy atentada a cualquier movimiento extraño por parte de Gina. Bulma por su parte estaba tan nerviosa que no prestaba atención a lo que a sus espaldas ocurría.

Llegó la hora del gran evento, todos los saiyayin se habían reunido entorno al palacio donde Bulma vivía y esperaban con ansias la llegada de su reina.

Bulma se paró en el centro de la multitud, a su lado se encontraba Viviana siempre fiel a su reina. Inmediatamente entraron unos ancianos, Bulma los reconoció al instante eran los mismos viejos que había presenciado su boda y por su puesto su coronación.

Ellos se acercaron dirigiendo unas palabras al público nuevamente aquel lenguaje era desconocido para Bulma, aunque para su sorpresa podía entender una que otra frase, al parecer el estar tanto tiempo en Vegetasei comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella.

Los ancianos tardaron buen rato terminar su discurso para después acercarse a Bulma y con un movimiento algo rápido intentaron echar un especie de polvo extraño sobre el vientre de Bulma, pero Viviana se interpuso y tiro el polvo al suelo. Los ancianos sorprendidos preguntaron por que había echo eso, ella simplemente contesto en su lengua natal, para lo que los viejos saiyayins parpadearon sorprendidos y decidieron dar por terminada la celebración.

Al terminar este enorme espectáculo Bulma se fue a recostar a su cama pues aunque no lo podía creer estaba realmente cansada, esos rituales siempre terminaban dejándola agotada.

- Hola Bulma! Cansada? – preguntaba Vivi que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

- Bastante – contestó Bulma – Oye, ¿Qué fue lo que paso antes de terminar la celebración? ¿Por qué le tiraste el polvo al anciano? -

- Oh! Eso... pues... lo que pasa es que ese polvo no es común y corriente... Bulma aquellos ancianos no son los consejeros reales solo por ser viejos, también son hechiceros y muy poderosos. Aquel polvo que yo tire es un hechizo que hace que tu energía vital se totalmente trasladada a tu hijo por lo que tu morirías en cuanto el bebé naciera – Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida, a lo que Viviana continuo explicando – Por eso te dije que tu embarazo era muy apresurado, es por eso que los herederos se engendran después de 10 años de matrimonio. -

- No puedo creer lo que me dices! Es decir que estuve a punto de sentenciarme a muerte por culpa de aquel polvo? – Viviana asintió – Pero entonces? ¿Por qué no insistieron en ponérmelo? ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste? -

- Simplemente les dije que eso no podía ser llevada a cabo por que el rey no se encontraba presento y no estaba enterado de la situación en la que estas-

- Wow! Si que me salvaste la vida, te debo un gran favor -

Tercer y cuarto mes:

El vientre de Bulma comenzaba a hincharse levemente, casi no se notaba sin embargo ella pudo sentirlo. Las molestias comenzaban a dar su aparición, y por supuesto no podían faltar los extraños antojitos nocturnos.

Bulma comenzaba a desesperarse pues Viviana no regresaba con su Banana Split.

- ¿Pero que demonios es un Banana Split? – se preguntaba la desesperada Viviana en la cocina, había despertado a todos los cocineros de todo el reino y por Kamisama que ninguno tenía idea de lo que era un Banana Split - ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga? ¿Y si le llevo un plátano y ya?-

- Pues no se ustedes pero podríamos inventarlo nosotros, a fin de cuentas nuestra reina lleva mucho tiempo sin estar en su planeta seguramente no se acordara de cómo es – dijo un chef.

- Muy bien intentémoslo – dijo Viviana, sin embargo al inventarse el platillo y llevárselo a Bulma...

- ¿Pero que diablos es esto? – preguntaba Bulma asombrada por la extraña y viscosa cosa que estaba frente a ella – Es que acaso no me entendiste? Yo pedí un Banana Split! Y no esta cosa tan extraña.

Viviana regreso a la cocina donde los chefs esperaban la respuesta de la reina. Al decírselos Viviana todos comenzaron a investigar lo que era un Banana Split, en libros, cuadernos, documentos, todo Vegetasei fue explorado y hasta que al fin! Uno de los chefs encontró ese platillo en un libro de recetas para postres. Viviana suspiró de alivio – Al fin! –

Al llevárselo a Bulma, ella simplemente lo miro con indeferencia y hasta un toque de desprecio.

- Sabes que? Ya no lo quiero! – dijo Bulma

Una vena, no, mas bien dicho una venota resaltó en la frente de Viviana la cual estaba a punto de hacer erupción y lanzarse a asesinar a su mejor amiga, sin embargo los guardias la agarraron por los brazos para tranquilizarla.

- Ahora se me antoja un suflé de pollo y espero que no demores tanto tiempo sabes? Mi hijo y yo tenemos que comer! -

Viviana corrió de nueva cuenta a la cocina donde los chefs apenas y podía respirar del cansancio que les había provocado el famoso Banana Split.

- La reinita ya no quiso su Banana Split, ahora quiere un Suflé de pollo, háganme el favor de no decirme que no saben lo que es un suflé por que les aseguro que los asesinaré aquí mismo – decía una Viviana paranoica y un tanto desquiciada.

- Por supuesto que sabemos perfectamente lo que es un suflé no te preocupes en seguida estará listo- decían los chefs al unísono.

Todos estaban dispuestos a trabajar cuando de repente se quedaron en blanco, empezaron a murmurar entre si y no preparaban nada. Viviana al notar esto se levantó bruscamente de la silla donde se encontraba sentada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no están preparando su famoso suflé? -

- Mmm... poderosa Viviana – decía un cocinero - ¿Qué es un pollo?-

No puede ser! Viviana cayó de golpe en el suelo y de tanta rabia que sentía comenzó a llorar y revolcarse en el piso. ¿Cómo era posible que los mejores cocineros del mundo fueran tan inútiles? Era el colmo!.

Muchas como esta noche pasaban durante dos meses seguidos, nuestra querida Viviana estuvo a punto de ahorcarse en varias ocasiones por la insoportable actitud de Bulma y la incompetencia de sus cocineros.

Quinto y sexto mes:

Bueno al menos la época de los antojitos ya había pasado, ahora era tiempo del sentimentalismo.

- Hola Viviana ¿cómo estas? – preguntaba Bulma muy sonriente.

- Bien gracias Bulma – contestaba Viviana extrañada de su actitud, sin embargo decidió no darle importancia y continuo sus labores.

- ¿Es que acaso no te importa como estoy yo? ¿No piensas preguntarme: ¿Cómo estas Bulma querida? – decía una Bulma bastante triste e indignada.

- ¿Como? ¿A que te refieres? – Viviana se sorprendió ante la actitud de su amiga.

- Oh! Ya veo así que no te importo en lo más mínimo verdad? Yo que te consideraba mi amiga!... ¿Cómo pudiste? – Bulma comenzaba a llorar.

- Pero Bulma yo no me refería a eso es que se me olvido discúlpame -

-¿Se te olvido? Se supone que eres mi amiga y te olvidas de mi? ¿De mi bienestar? ¿De mi felicidad? – gritó Bulma ahora molesta.

- Pero Bulma estas mal interpretando las cosas yo jamás te olvidaría... -

- Ah! Ahora me dices loca, lunática, psicópata, insoportable, enojona...- decía Bulma ahora furiosa.

- Pero Bulma yo jamás dije todo eso – le interrumpió Viviana.

- ¿No? Pero que tonta soy discúlpame – contestó Bulma ahora muy tranquila y alegre.

- ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? – Viviana estaba totalmente confundida - ¿Qué rayos fue lo que paso? ¿Primero alegre, triste, melancólica, molesta, desquiciada y ahora alegre de nuevo? – pensaba- Por dios que las mujeres terrícolas son MUY extrañas, jamás las entenderé.

Sexto y octavo mes:

El vientre de Bulma estaba grande, su embarazo ya era muy obvio, ahora ya no tenía antojos ni ataques sentimentales, ahora solo estaban las molestias. Pues como su embarazo estaba muy adelantado ya, comenzaba a dolerle la espalda, a hinchársele los pies y a dolerle mucho la cabeza.

Sin embargo aún con todas estas molestias decidió hacerse cargo de las cosas de su bebé ella misma por lo que mando hacer su ropa, prepararon la habitación, y muchos juguetes.

Bulma estaba decidida a que a su hijo no le faltase absolutamente nada, debía vivir de a cuerdo su realeza, aunque claro no iba a permitir que se hiciera un niño mimado e insoportable.

Noveno y último mes:

Bulma estaba que ya no podía mas con el peso de su vientre, ahora si que estaba segura que pronto nacería su hijo. Sin embargo con muchos esfuerzos lograba sobrevivir los últimos días de su embarazo.

Muchos saiyayins la miraban impresionados al ver que una simple terrícola podía cargar con el hijo de un saiyayin, eso era algo impresionante.

Viviana se encontraba al pendiente de Bulma pues sabía que pronto llegaría el heredero y tenía que estar lista para llevarla a la enfermería.

Al fin el día llegó, Bulma gritaba histérica y sin control.

- VIVIANA! CORRE! EL BEBE! YA VIENE! -

- Vámonos rápido, dicho esto cargo a Bulma y voló lo mas rápido que pudo la enfermería -

Al llegar ahí todos lo doctores se encontraban listos para el alumbramiento, Viviana dejó cuidadosamente a Bulma sobre una camilla y se retiro de ahí quedando en una habitación, algo así como la sala de espera. Y vaya espera, tardaron siglos y siglos, aquellos 45 minutos de parto se le habían echo eternos, pero al fin uno de los doctores salió con el heredero en brazos.

- Es un varón, aunque hay algo extraño en el su cabello no es negro como el de los saiyayin, mas bien se parece al de la reina -

Viviana cargó al bebé y efectivamente el cabello de aquel niño era lila muy parecido al de su madre, sin mencionar que sus ojos eran azules y no negros como Vegeta, pero algo no podía negar era idéntico al padre en especial por aquella mirada fría que el pequeño había heredado.

En cuanto Bulma recuperó la conciencia, lo primero que hizo fue reclamar a su hijo. Para lo que Viviana entró con el niño en brazos y se lo entregó suavemente. Bulma no pudo dejar escapar unas lágrimas, pues su alegría era demasiada.

- Si duda es el niño mas hermoso del universo! Digno de ser mi hijo! – Bulma estaba muy orgullosa de su bebé- Ya se! Te llamaré Trunks! -

Mistica1: Bueno aquí le dejo, espero que ahora si me haya quedado mas largo este capitulo jeje...gracias por sus reviews, espero que me sigan mandando más pues tomo mucho en cuenta sus opiniones para continuar esta historia, gracias por su tiempo.


	15. Capitulo 14

CAPITULO 14

Una visita a Chikyuu

Pues el tiempo de embarazo había terminado... pero ¿quién dijo que cuidar a un bebe iba a ser fácil?

- Bulma! Has algo! – gritaba Vivi – Este mocoso no cierra la boca y no a parado de lloriquear!.

- Tranquilízate mujer! Solo tiene sueño, además no te estas esforzando por arrullarlo – contesto Bulma.

- Claro! Lo dices muy fácil reinita pero ¿por qué no lo haces tu? Tu eres la madre de este niño escandaloso-

- Ya te dije que estoy ocupada construyendo unas cosas además tu aceptaste ser la niñera de mi bebe -

- Porque yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era una niñera -

- Ese es tu problema me hubieras preguntado antes de aceptar-

- Grrrr... -

Viviana trato nuevamente de mecer al pequeño sin embargo tenia una manera muy brusca de hacerlo por lo que Trunks lloraba aun mas. Mientras ambas mujeres se encontraban distraídas, la compuerta se abrió dejando ver a Nappa el cual llevaba su típica mirada seria, inexpresiva.

- Majestad, hemos recibido un mensaje de nuestro rey Vegeta, a llevado a cabo la misión con éxito – Al oír esto Bulma casi salta de alegría- También pide que se le mande una respuesta... hecha por usted -

- Pues adelante ¿qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto Bulma sin perder un solo segundo.

- Le pido que me siga -

Bulma obedeció y siguió a Nappa por una serie de pasillos y puertas que la condujeron hasta una enorme sala donde varias criaturas controlaban las máquinas.

- Aquí majestad es donde debe teclear el mensaje – Nappa le señaló un teclado enorme conecto a una pantalla en el muro.

Bulma estaba tan emocionada de haber recibido noticias de Vegeta que la mente se le había quedado en blanco en blanco y ahora no sabia que responder. ¿Y si le contaba sobra la existencia de Trunks?... No... Eso lo pondría nervioso y no se concentraría en lo que mas le gusta hacer – pensaba Bulma, estaba muy confundida no sabía sin darle la noticia o dejar las cosas como estaban.

Finalmente comenzó a teclear su respuesta, tardó unos minutos en decidirse, pero al fin logró terminar el mensaje, lo había pensado y sabía que había hecho la mejor elección por su hijo y su esposo.

Al regresar a la habitación se encontró con la sorpresa de que Viviana había logrado que Trunks se durmiera y ahora ella estaba tirada en una silla, fatigada y complacida de su logro. Al ver a Bulma recargada en la pared mirándola con una sonrisa de gratitud, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

- Pues le mande mi respuesta a Vegeta -

- Mencionaste al mocoso? -

- ... No... -

- Pero Bulma es su hijo y tiene derecho a saberlo -

-Lo se, pero créeme será mejor así, además será una bonita sorpresa para cuando regrese –

- Si tu lo dices... -

Así pasaba el tiempo Vegeta escribía mensajes a su esposa cada mes, cortos de vez en cuando fríos, dignos de haber sido hechos por el rey. Bulma continuaba contestándole sin mencionar nada de su hijo procurando ser cuidadosa para que no sospechara.

El tiempo transcurría rápidamente y pronto Trunks habría cumplido 1 año, su primer año, y su madre no iba a pasarlo por alto, era obvio que había preparado un gran banquete para celebrar a su pequeño, además se había encargado de preparar un viaje a la Tierra.

Después de haber celebrado en el planeta natal de su hijo, se subió a la nave acompañada de Viviana y por supuesto de Nappa quien le había jurado a el rey Vegeta que cuidaría a su esposa hasta el final.

Durante el transcurso del viaje Nappa había permanecido callado, simplemente se limitaba a mirar lo que a su alrededor ocurría observaba claramente como la reina y su sirvienta mimaban al pequeño príncipe que ahora era poseedor de un año.

- Mamá... –dijo el pequeño Trunks.

- ...¿Qué?... –pregunto Viviana asombrada, no se esperaba que el niño dijera su primera palabra en ese momento, rápidamente volteo a ver a Bulma, la cual estaba petrificada de alegría – Bulma?... Bulma?... Estas bien? – Viviana puso su mano derecha en el hombro de la reina y comenzaba a moverla de un lado a otro para que la pobre reaccionara, prácticamente estaba congelada.

- No puede ser... – dijo al fin, Viviana se acerco aun mas para tranquilizarla – Dijo MAMA! SU PRIMERA PALABRA! MI NIÑO HERMOSO YA SABE HABLAR! TU PADRE ESTARIA MUY ORGULLOSO DE TI! -

Viviana calló al suelo quedando totalmente aturdida por los gritos de Bulma, ahora si que había comprobado que la reina de Vegetasei estaba loca, era impresionante la manera en que podía armar un alboroto ella sola, y todo por una simple palabra.

- Bulma tranquilízate, solo fue una palabra -

- Estas demente? No fue solo una palabra, fue la palabra mas hermosa del mundo... espera! ... voy por mi cámara! – Bulma corrió hacia su habitación.

Nappa simplemente reía ante la actitud de su reina, le parecía una mujer excepcional, sin duda digna de ser la esposa de Vegeta.

Pasado todo este alboroto la nave aterrizó en su destino: Chikyuu.

- Bien ya estamos aquí, ahora debemos encontrar a mi familia... aunque ahora que lo pienso no será nada difícil pues mi casa es la mas grande de toda la ciudad y mi familia la mas extraña del planeta -

Bulma recorrió la ciudad, recordando viejos tiempos vividos con su familia y amigos. Finalmente llegó a su antiguo hogar, La Corporación Cápsula. Debía admitirlo, no había cambiado en nada, todo estaba en el mismo lugar, tal y como ella lo recordaba, después de todo no había estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a una mujer rubia, que, como siempre, se encontraba tomando café acompañado por unos pastelitos de la pastelería de enfrente.

- MAMA!- gritó Bulma, y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

- Bulma! Querida! Que sorpresa tan agradable! – dijo la Sra. Briefs abrazando a su hija.

- Mama te extrañe muchísimo! –decía Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pero que esta pasando querida? ¿por qué tanto escándalo? – preguntaba el Sr. Briefs que entraba a la sala donde ambas mujeres se encontraban.

- PAPA! – Bulma corrió a abrazar a su padre el cual le devolvió el gesto abrazándola también.

Nappa y Vivi se limitaron a permanecer inmóviles ante la situación, era obvio que no era oportuno el entrometerse en esos momentos.

Después de la enorme bienvenida todos se sentaron en la sala, Bulma les platicaba todo lo que le había sucedido durante su estancia en Vegetasei, también anunció la presencia de Nappa y de Viviana, a la cual no presentó como su acompañante si no como a su mejor amiga.

La platica había sido tan interesante que Bulma había olvidado un pequeño detallito que se encontraba envuelto y acurrucado en un porta bebé junto a Vivi. Sin embargo el detallito tenía hambre y comenzó a llorar.

Los padres de Bulma se sorprendieron al oír los llantos de un bebé. Por lo que Bulma se puso de pie y saco el pequeño bulto dentro del porta bebé.

- Mama, papá había olvidado presentarles a un tercer acompañante, su nombre es Trunks, príncipe de Vegetasei, hijo del rey Vegeta y de la hermosa e inteligente reina Bulma -

Los padres de Bulma se sorprendieron al ver a Trunks. Sin embargo no tardaron mucho en abalanzarse sobre el pequeño mimándolo y jugando con él.

- No puedo creerlo hija! Por que no lo dijiste antes! Ya soy abuelo! Esto es genial!... Sabes que? Iré a construir muchos juguetes para mi nieto, no tardo! – dijo el Sr. Briefs.

- Querida! Es un bebe hermoso! No dudo que sea mi nieto! Pero que estamos esperando vayamos de compras, le comprare muchísima ropa y juguetes! Y de pasada comprare unos pastelitos en alguna pastelería -

Nappa y Vivi se miraban irónicos, no dudaban que esos eran los padres de su loca reina, definitivamente tenían que ser familia.

- Mamá! Espera aun no termino, quisiera ir a saludar a Gokú y a los demás, no tardaré -

- Claro hija, no te preocupes yo me encargaré de las compras, aunque te perderás de los pastelitos -

Después de esto, Bulma se dirigió a la casa de los Son, donde se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

- Gokú! Chichi! Gohan! – gritaba Bulma mientras tocaba la puerta.

- ¿Pero que es lo que pasa? – decía Chichi mientras abría la puerta.

- Chichi! Hola! – Bulma saludaba muy emocionada.

- Bulma! Pero que gran sorpresa! -

Cuando trató de abrazar a Chichi se encontró con un pequeño estorbo, el vientre de Chichi era enorme!

- Chichi! Estas?... -

- Si estoy embarazada... otra vez -

- Wow! Vaya sorpresa la que me has dado y donde esta el futuro padre por segunda vez? -

- Ya sabes, entrenando en esa montaña, como siempre -

- Déjame adivinar, se llevó a Gohan con él -

- Claro que no, Gohan esta estudiando en su habitación -

- Bien, en ese caso no lo interrumpo y mejor iré a saludar primero a Gokú-

Bulma le pidió a Vivi y a Nappa que la llevaran a la montaña para saludar a su viejo amigo, ambos sayayin obedecieron, Nappa cargo a Bulma y Viviana a Trunks elevándose por el cielo hasta llegar a la pequeña montaña, donde un hombre y un niño de aproximadamente 8 años se encontraban entrenando.

- Gokú! Gohan! –saludo Bulma desde los brazos de Nappa el cual aterrizó.

Gokú no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, era su mejor amiga, después de tanto tiempo al fin volvió a verla. Gohan se encontraba igualmente sorprendido.

- Hola Bulma – saludaron los dos.

- ¿Qué tal chicos? -

- Yo creí que no te volveríamos haber, ese maldito saiyayin me dijo que no iba a permitir que regresaras- explicó Gokú.

- Pues déjame decirte que ese maldito resulto ser un gran hombre -

- Pues debes tener razón, te encuentras muy bien -

- Lo se, yo siempre seré hermosa e inteligente -

- Y no cambio en nada – agregó Gohan.

- Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado, vaya Gohan estas muy grande desde la ultima vez que te vi creciste bastante... por cierto no se supone que deberías estar estudiando? -

- ... – Gohan no contestó.

- Yo lo traje para que entrenara conmigo – respondió Gokú.

- Que bien, por cierto hablando de hijos me di cuenta de que tienes otro en camino eh? -

- Ejem.. así es-

- Que bien por que yo quiero presentarte a mi hijo – Gohan y Gokú se sorprendieron al escuchar estas palabras.

Viviana le paso el bebé a Bulma, la cual lo tomo en brazos y se acerco a Gokú que miraba sorprendido.

- Aquí esta el príncipe de Vegetasei, Trunks -

- No puedo creer que hayas tenido un hijo con Vegeta, yo pensé que pondrías un poco mas de resistencia -

- Pues ya ves que aquí esta! Y es el niño mas bonito del universo o no? -

- Pues si tienes razón aunque cuando Gohan era bebé... – Gokú dejo de hablar al ver la mirada furiosa de Bulma – no era tan bonito como Trunks, jeje.. -

- Bien dicho papá – decía Gohan.

- Si lo se, mi hijo es insuperable es digno de ser mío y de Vegeta claro -

Después de todo este drama Bulma platicó con Gokú durante un tiempo contándole de todo lo que había sucedido en Vegetasei. Por primera vez Gokú ponía atención a lo que Bulma decía al parecer estaba algo impresionado.

Mientras tanto en otra orilla otros saiyayin comentaban sobre la situación.

- Ya viste Nappa? Ese hombre es idéntico a el general excepto por la cicatriz -

- Claro, eso es por que es Kakarotto-

- Kakarotto? Pero eso es imposible!-

- Porque?-

- Es mi hermano, mi padre estuvo tan decepcionado de su nivel de pelea que dio la orden de mandarlo a un planeta lejano donde nadie supiera de su existencia, ni siquiera nos dijo nada a Radditz y a mi -

- Yo hubiera echo lo mismo, engendros de clase baja no merecen ser reconocidos-

- Pero aun así es mi hermano! ¿Qué diría el general si lo viera de nuevo? -

- Le daría asco, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que ese mocoso que esta junto a Kakarotto es su hijo? Se ha mezclado con los inútiles humanos-

- Oye la reina es una humana y no es inútil!... Si ese mocoso es hijo de Kakarotto, es mi sobrino, no puedo creerlo -

- Mejor olvídalo que es un traidor y guerrero de clase baja, no merece ni ser recordado -

Después de todo esto Viviana prefiero olvidarlo y no darle mucha importancia. Después de que Bulma saludara a sus amigos se que do una semana para convivir con ellos, transcurrido el tiempo ella, Nappa, Viviana y por supuesto el pequeño Trunks regresaron a Vegetasei.

Mistica1: Bueno ya le adelante un poquito más espero les guste, y no olviden dejar reviews!


	16. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15

El pequeño Trunks

Después de aquella visita, el tiempo seguía pasando y por supuesto Trunks crecía y rápidamente se transforma en un niño.

Al poco tiempo comenzó a hablar, frases cortas, sencillas, pero al menos podía expresarse y comunicarse con los demás. Había aprendido un poco del idioma de Vegetasei, aunque tenía mucho más conocimiento del idioma de su madre.

En poco tiempo cumplió los 2 años. Su madre, como siempre, estaba orgullosa y no había pasado por alto su cumpleaños por lo que hizo lo mismo del año anterior: una gran celebración.

Así Trunks crecía. Pronto comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, los cuales Bulma había grabado con su inolvidable cámara. Viviana por su parte, no dejaba de asombrarse por las múltiples reaccione que tenía Bulma al notar algo nuevo en su hijo.

Un tiempo después Trunks lograba dominar ambos idiomas. Nappa, por alguna extraña razón, se había acercado mucho a Trunks, comenzaba a mostrarle como debía luchar, también le platicaba muchas de sus experiencias en el espacio, de cómo era la vida de un mercenario del espacio.

Bulma notó el acercamiento de Nappa hacia su hijo, y decidió permitirlo, pues aunque nunca se había llevado bien con el niñero de su esposo, sabía que Vegeta tenía plena confianza en él. Además a su hijo le hacia falta la presencia de un hombre que lo guiara y le explicará las cosas de la vida. Bulma sabía perfectamente que ese hombre tenía que ser el padre, Vegeta, sin embargo él no se encontraba para cumplir con su deber, por lo que ese trabajo lo haría Nappa, siendo nuevamente niñero.

Seguía pasando el tiempo, Bulma de vez en cuando visitaba Chikyuu, aunque no era frecuente verla por ahí.

Trunks cumplió 3 años, ahora ya sabía hablar perfectamente y por supuesto podía caminar y correr si él así quería.

- Majestad – decía Nappa entrando al laboratorio donde se encontraba Bulma.

- Que sucede Nappa? – pregunto Bulma girándose hacia el guerrero que estaba en la entrada observándola.

- Quería pedir su permiso para... para enseñarle al príncipe las técnicas de combate principales y enseñarle a volar -

Bulma se sorprendió al notar el gran interés que poseía Nappa hacia su pequeño. Sonrió para sí misma – Claro, y espero que se convierta en el mejor guerrero de todo Vegetasei –

Nappa no espero ni un segundo más para ir al jardín donde un pequeño de cabellos lilas lo esperaba impaciente.

- Bien príncipe Trunks, tu madre a accedido a que yo te entrene, así que no perdamos más tiempo y empecemos – decía Nappa muy emocionado.

- Sí – contestó el pequeño.

Después de largas horas de entrenamiento, Nappa podía observar que el niño aprendía rápidamente y que su nivel de pelea aumentaba considerablemente, sin lugar a dudas era el hijo de Vegeta, aunque tenía que reconocer que era mucho más fuerte que Vegeta cuando tenía su edad.

Pronto había pasado el día y Bulma se había dirigido hacia el jardín donde su hijo entrenaba.

- Trunks! – gritó la reina. Trunks giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su madre – Ya es tarde, luego continuas tu entrenamiento -

- Si mamá – Trunks corrió hacia donde estaba a su madre y se despidió de Nappa.

Nappa iba todos los días por el príncipe para seguir entrenándolo, estaba dispuesto a sorprender a el rey Vegeta.

Pasaron dos años y Trunks ya sabía volar perfectamente, alcanzaba velocidades sorprendentes, había aprendido a controlar su ki y sus poderes, incluso a Nappa se le dificultaba el pelear con el mocoso, sin duda era muy fuerte, demasiado para ser un niño.

- Vaya el rey Vegeta tenía razón – pensaba Nappa – Cuando se mezclan la raza saiyayin y la raza humana, se crean seres mucho más poderoso, pronto este niño me vencerá y solo tiene cinco años -

Y, en efecto, después de dos años más Trunks había logrado superar a su niñero, llegando a tal punto que ningún saiyayin era capaz de vencerle.

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento Trunks se retiró a su habitación donde meditaba.

- Soy muy fuerte, además de inteligente (sin duda es igual de modesto que su madre) – se decía a sí mismo – mi mamá estará orgullosa de mí... mi mamá, aunque ahora que lo pienso yo no conozco a mi padre ¿quién será? – Trunks pensaba, pero al tratar de solucionar sus dudas lo único que se le venía a la mente eran más preguntas sobre su padre. Bulma casi no tenía tiempo de hablar con él y por eso no lo mencionaba, Nappa por otro lado no contestaba muchas de sus preguntas, Viviana, la mejor amiga de su madre, lo evadía cuando empezaba a preguntar por su padre. Ahora que lo pensaba bien solo sabía que su padre era el rey Vegeta y nada más.

No podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió ir con la única persona que podía responder a sus preguntas.

Trunks entró en la habitación de su madre, la cual se encontraba leyendo una vieja revista. Ella al notar la presencia de su hijo, alzó la mirada y lo invito a acostarse a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿No puedes dormir? –

- Mamá... puedo preguntarte algo? -

- Claro, lo que quieras-

- ¿Dónde esta mi papá? -

Bulma se quedo helada al escuchar la pregunta. Demonios! Sabía que algún día su hijo preguntaría por Vegeta pero no se encontraba preparada para responder. Sin embargo busco la mejor respuesta.

- Pues... él... esta en otro planeta, cumpliendo una misión muy importante -

- ¿ Y por que no lo conozco? -

- Porque el se fue antes de que tu nacieras -

- No lo entiendo mamá, por que no a regresado, si se fue antes de que naciera por que no a regresado? Ya han pasado mas de siete años-

- Pues se fue a un planeta muy lejano, pero pronto volverá y estoy segura de que estará orgulloso de ti -

- Pero Gina me dijo que el nos había abandonado -

- ¿Gina?...esa bruja, ahora entiendo por que Viviana la odia tanto- pensaba Bulma muy molesta.

- Mamá? -

- No le des importancia a lo que te dice Gina, ella solo quiere asustarte, mejor ignórala -

- Y cuando regresará mi papá? -

- Pues dentro de dos años más, podrás verlo, él tampoco te conoce y no sabe de ti -

- No le has dicho nada de mí? -

- No, decidí que fuera una sorpresa –

- Pero ¿ y si no me quiere? -

- Te querrá, lo sé, además en cuanto sepa que eres el más fuerte de todo el planeta, se pondrá muy feliz y orgulloso -

- Sí, espero que así sea mamá -

- Bueno, por que no mejor le cuentas a mamá como te fue con Goten el otro día que vino a visitarnos -

- Es mi mejor amigo, nos llevamos muy bien, es algo fuerte, pero no me supera, sigo siendo el mejor -

- Claro, eso es lógico, por que tienes a la madre más hermosa e inteligente del universo -

- Sí, y Gokú es muy divertido pero algo distraído -

- Si, eso ya lo sé, no a cambiado nada desde que yo lo conozco-

- Y cuando lo conociste mamá? -

- Pues cuando yo tenía 16 años descubrí las esferas del dragón, y pues como me interesaron mucho decidí ir en busca de ellas, en mi camino me encontré con Gokú por que el poseía la esfera de tres estrellas-

- ¿Esferas del dragón? ¿Qué es eso? -

- Pues son 7 esferas, cada una con un número diferente de estrellas, al juntarlas todas, invocas al poderoso dragón Shen-long, y él te cumple cualquier deseo -

- Cualquiera? ¿No importa cual sea? -

- Así es, el que tu quieras no importa que tan difícil sea -

- Y que era lo que deseabas mamá? -

- Pues... Ejem... Yo quería un novio guapo – Bulma se sonrojo completamente al recordar sus aventuras de niña y también el novio que consiguió: Yamcha.

- Un novio? Jajajajajajajaja -

- Bueno tenía 16 ¿qué querías que tuviera en la cabeza si no eran muchachos y novios? -

- Jajajajajajajaja ¿Y lo conseguiste? -

- Pues si, aunque no con la ayuda de Shen-long -

- No? Entonces como? -

- Pues... mientras estábamos en busca de las esferas, un ladrón intentó robarnos las pocas esferas que teníamos, y pues así conocí a mi primer novio -

- Un ladrón? Mi papá era un ladrón? -

- No! Claro que no, ese fue un novio que tuve antes de conocer a tu padre -

- Oh! Y como se llama? -

- Yamcha -

- ¿Y por que no te casaste con él? -

- Ejem... pues... eh! Mira que hora es ya es muy tarde! Tenemos que dormir luego seguimos -

-- Mamá! No cambies el tema dime por que no te casaste con Yamcha! -

- Pues por que...mmmm... porque... porque conocí a tu papá y pues Yamcha conoció a otra mujer, y pues nos separamos – decía Bulma muy nerviosa, como explicar a su hijo que Vegeta la había secuestrado de su planeta y obligado a casarse con él.

- Oh! Y por que... -

- Trunks! Ya te conteste muchas preguntas hoy! Ya estoy cansada, además es tarde y mañana tienes que entrenar o no? -

- De acuerdo mamá -

Bulma suspiró y se dispuso a dormir finalmente, todo ese interrogatorio la tenía muy nerviosa.

Mistica1: Bueno aquí le corto, el próximo capitulo " El retorno del rey" jeje ya se, ese título es de señor de los anillos la tercera parte pero así se llama mi próximo capi. Dejen reviews porfavor!


	17. Capitulo 16

CAPITULO 15

El retorno del rey

Varias criaturas extraterrestres se encontraban monitoreando los sensores de seguridad, cuidando que ninguna nave enemiga entrara a la atmósfera de Vegetasei.

Uno de ellos se encontraba relajándose con los pies (si así se le pueden llamar) sobre el teclado y leyendo tranquilamente una revista. Pero las luces comenzaron a parpadear en son de alerta, la compuerta principal se estaba abriendo y una nave conocida se abría paso entre las oscuras nubles que adornaban el cielo.

El guerrero soltó la revista eh inmediatamente tomo el radio comunicador dirigiendo la señal a la nave no identificada aun – Identifíquese! – grito.

Espero por un momento la respuesta, sin embargo esta nunca llego –Se lo advierto! Identifíquese en este momento si no quiere morir! – volvió a gritar esta vez con enfado al no recibir respuesta del primer mensaje.

- Por que no cierras la boca de una vez insecto? – se oyó por la radio, la voz era de un hombre sin duda, pero al soldado le pareció algo familiar.

- En nombre del rey de Vegetasei, le ordeno que se identifique! – la criatura comenzaba a desesperarse al encontrar a un ser tan irritante como el que viajaba en aquella nave.

- Acaso eres estupido o que te pasa? YO SOY EL REY IMBECIL! AHORA DEJAME PASAR ANTES DE QUE PIERDA LA PASIENCIA – grito Vegeta totalmente irritado.

El soldado no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin embargo otro soldado entro en la habitación, y le confirmo que la nave tenia el escudo real de Vegetasei. El primer soldado no dudo ni un minuto mas en abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a su rey.

- Al fin! Que demonios se creen esas estupidas criaturas al bloquearle el paso al rey! – pensaba Vegeta.

La nave logro aterrizar. Varios soldados se reunieron alrededor de ella. La compuerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de un hombre, que pronto tomo forma dando a conocer que efectivamente el rey había regresado de su larga misión.

- Majestad – le saludo un Saiya.

- Nappa! Quiero que me traigas todos los informes del reino durante mi ausencia, quiero estar al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado estos años- declaro Vegeta.

- Enseguida majestad! – Nappa se retiro haciendo una reverencia.

Vegeta se marcho también rumbo a la habitación que alguna vez compartió con su mujer, estaba dispuesto a verla, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no la tenia en sus brazos. Sin embargo en el trayecto a su destino algo choco contra sus piernas.

Vegeta molesto, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con unos pequeños ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad.

- Que demonios te has creído mocoso! Como te atreves a interponerte en mi camino! Ahora hazte a un lado si no quieres morir aquí mismo – dijo Vegeta molesto.

- A mi nadie me grita! Ya veras cuando mi madre se entere no tendrá piedad de ti! – dijo Trunks igualmente molesto.

- Que? Te atreves a responderme niño imbecil! No les tengo miedo ni a ti ni a tu madre! Ni siquiera eres de raza saiyayin -

- Claro que soy saiyayin! Y el mas fuerte de todos! – grito Trunks.

- Tu? Saiyayin? No lo creo! Para empezar los saiyayins tenemos los ojos y el cabello negro! – dijo jalando un mechón lila de Trunks.

- Mi cabello y mis ojos son como los de mi madre que por cierto es la reina -

- Que? La reina? No me hagas reír! YO SOY EL REY! -

- Tu eres el rey? Pero mi mama me dijo que mi padre regresaría en un año mas -

- Tu madre es una… - Vegeta iba a continuar gritando pero una voz le interrumpió dejándole helada la sangre.

- Que soy yo según tu Vegeta? – dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba a su marido.

El rey no podía creer lo que estaba pasando acaso esa era su esposa? La voz se le hacia muy familiar. Dejo de preguntarse y volvió la cara hasta encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de su mujer.

- MAMA! – grito Trunks y corrió a los brazos de su madre – Este hombre me a molestado -

- Veo que ya conociste al rey Vegeta – dijo Bulma.

- Rey Vegeta? Pero ese no es el nombre de mi padre? – pregunto Trunks sorprendido.

- Si, Trunks te presento a tu padre el rey de Vegetasei -

Vegeta se quedo mudo de la impresión… mama? El mocoso insolente era hijo de bulma? Y ahora ella confirmaba que Vegeta era el padre de aquel crió arrogante.

- Mujer! Será mejor que me expliques lo que esta pasando! – ordeno Vegeta.

- Es muy fácil de entender, Trunks es mi hijo, el es el príncipe de Vegetasei y TU eres su padre entendiste? - Al ver que Vegeta seguía sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando decidió hablar mas afondo con el a solas. – Hijo quiero que vayas a entrenar con Nappa un momento tengo que hablar con tu padre – Trunks solo se alejo por el pasillo dejando a sus padres solos.

- Mas te vale que me des una explicación! -

- No te alteres Vegeta -

- Que no me altere? QUE NO ME ALTERE! COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILO CUANDO LLEGO DE UNA MISION IMPORTANTE Y DE REPENTE ME ENCUENTRO CON QUE TENGO UN HIJO -

- AL MENOS YO NO DECIDI IRME A UNA MISION DURANTE TANTOS AÑOS SIN ANTES TENER LA PEQUEÑA CONSIDERACION DE AVISARME! -

- YO NO TENGO POR QUE DARLE EXPLICACIONES A NADIE SOY EL REY Y HAGO LO QUE SE ME ANTOJE SIN PEDIRLE PERMISO A NADIE! ADEMAS DEBISTE HABERME AVISADO QUE TENIAMOS UN HIJO! ASI QUE NO ME HABLES DE CONSIDERACIONES!-

- NO TE LO DIJE POR QUE SABIA QUE ESO TE DISTRAERIA, ADEMAS PREFERI QUE FUERA UNA SORPRESA! PARA QUE CUANDO LLEGARAS TE ENCONTRARAS CON LA ALEGRIA DE QUE TU HIJO ES EL SAIYAYIN MAS PODEROSO DE TU INFELIZ REINO! -

- DEJAME EN PAZ MUJER VULGAR! -

- MONO ESTUPIDO! –

Dicho esto Bulma empezó a llorar. Algo que Vegeta no podía soportar era el ver a su mujer en ese estado. Miro a todos lados para verificar que nadie rondara el lugar y lentamente se acerco a Bulma para poder abrazarla.

- Perdóname mujer, estoy algo alterado por ciertas cosas que pasaron en la misión, se que debí avisarte de mi partida pero preferí no hacerlo por que te conozco y se perfectamente que no hubieras permitido que me fuera – le dijo al oído.

- Tienes razón no lo hubiera permitido, pero eso ya no importa, ahora lo que debe importarnos es el bienestar de nuestro hijo que se ha vuelto muy poderoso a pesar de su corta edad – decía Bulma con un orgullo mucho mas elevado que el del mismo rey – aunque claro siendo mi hijo tenia que ser así.

- Por lo que veo sigues siendo igual de modesta, ahora tengo que arreglar unos asuntos- le dijo soltándola del abrazo – te veo en nuestra habitación cuando caiga la noche.

Bulma solo se ruborizo al adivinar los pensamientos de su marido. Ambos se separaron en direcciones opuestas.

Vegeta caminaba directamente hacia su trono donde arreglaría ciertos asuntos pendientes, sin embargo en el trayecto a su destino, no pudo evitar el voltear su mirada hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraba su niñero y el pequeño de cabellos lilas que se había encontrado hace poco.

- Vamos príncipe Trunks atáqueme con mas fuerza! Hoy esta muy distraído! ¿Se puede saber que es lo que le pasa? –decía Nappa deteniendo la batalla.

- Em… nada… no pasa nada solo estaba calentando -

Así continuaron su pelea. Vegeta simplemente se limitaba a observar el encuentro, sin embargo una voz familia le llamo.

- Rey Vegeta, apenas supe que había regresado de su misión corrí a buscarlo para darle la bienvenida – decía Gina.

- Gina, más te vale que hayas cuidado bien a familia durante mi ausencia -

- Así lo hice mi lord – dijo haciendo una reverencia pero al momento de incorporarse su cara tomo otro aspecto –Majestad ¿son ciertos los rumores?-

- ¿De que diablos estas hablando mujer? ¿Qué rumores?-

- Pues eh escuchado que usted regreso antes de tiempo por que fallo su misión además se dice que Lord Freezer intervino robándole la victoria ¿Es cierto? -

- No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de esa lagartija entrometida en mi presencia! -

- Entonces… ¿es verdad lo que se dice?-

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora deja de hacerme preguntas estúpidas y mejor vete! Que tengo un día muy ocupado -

Vegeta se fue molesto. Y como no iba a estar molesto si ese maldito engreído se había llevado su gloria, pero lo que mas le hacia enfurecer era que como pudo haberse enterado Freezer de sus planes. Seguramente había un traidor! ¿O quizás un espía?

Mistica1: Ok ok ya se que me tarde mucho y deberás me disculpo pero últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo libre, tratare de actualizar mas rápido pero no aseguro nada por cierto gracias por sus reviews! Y espero que me sigan enviando mas!


	18. Capitulo 17

CAPITULO 17

El traidor

Caminando por los pasillos, Gina fue adentrándose en la oscuridad; volteaba de vez en cuando para verificar que nadie le siguiera. Tras unos minutos de caminar con determinación, se detuvo frente a una puerta, algo nerviosa tomó la perilla y la giro, dejando al descubierto la habitación.

Sin perder más tiempo entró. El lugar parecía un antiguo despacho, un escritorio de acero, varios estantes con libros, una gran silla que parecía estar ocupada por el mismo rey.

- Te vas a quedar ahí analizando la habitación??- una voz interrumpió su observación; una voz familiar que le hacía hervir la sangre.

- Perdone mi lord, es solo que no recordaba este lugar – Gina se acerco quedando frente a frente a la silla que hace unos momentos había localizado.

- No lo recuerdas por que antes este era el despacho del rey Vegeta, hasta que su hijo subió al trono y prefirió los campos de batalla… Pero en fin, - dijo la temible voz; la silla se giró quedando frente a Gina, revelando al ser que le había hablado – He arruinado los planes de Vegeta, aquel planeta me será muy útil y tu, preciosa, también-

- Perdone mi lord, pero yo he cumplido mi parte del trato y ahora le corresponde a usted hacer su parte – Gina estaba algo molesta.

- El trato… es verdad tu y yo teníamos un acuerdo… Te volvías mi cómplice a cambio de ser la legítima esposa de Vegeta ¿no es así? -

- Así es señor y me parece que sería lo más justo que termináramos con el acuerdo -

- Tienes razón, pero en nuestro trato jamás incluimos al príncipe Trunks, es el primer hijo de Vegeta por lo tanto el heredero al trono, eso le da mucho más puntaje a Bulma – Freezer tomaba una copa de vino tinto y la meneaba mientras hablaba.

- Es verdad, pero no tengo ningún problema en ganármelo poco a poco y si el mocoso no sede pues tendré que darle la noticia a mi Vegeta de que su primogénito murió trágicamente al igual que su madre -

- Jaja… sabia que no tardarías en darle una solución… -Freezer se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hacia Gina, hasta quedar a unos milímetros de su rostro. – Muy bien cumpliré mi palabra, pero al príncipe lo quiero de mi lado así que cuando yo te lo ordene lo enviaras a mi planeta ¿entendido?-

Gina temblaba, el tener al ser más poderoso del universo tan cerca, le provocaba un sudor frío tan intenso que apenas podía resistirse a salir corriendo de ahí – Si mi lord como usted ordene… Pero como piensa deshacerse de Bulma? Ella está custodiada día y noche además de que su hijo esta siempre cerca –

- Es una gran pregunta con una respuesta muy simple – Freezer tomó algo del escritorio y se lo mostró a Gina. Era un pequeño frasco negro – Aquí tienes tu respuesta tan solo has que lo pongan en su bebida y morirá lentamente en tres días, frente a toda sus guardias, científicos, doctores y familia; y absolutamente nadie podrá descubrir que fue lo que pasó-

Gina tomó el frasco y lo miro por un momento. – Muy bien mi lord, estaré pendiente de sus órdenes – La saiyayin hizo una reverencia para después abandonar la habitación.

Freezer tan solo observaba como se alejaba – Pobre ilusa, realmente cree que usted mi lord es su aliado – decía un hombre que se escondía entre las sombras.

- Jajaja… Tienes razón Zarbon, a fin de cuentas es una estúpida saiyayin tan tonta como los demás, quiero que prepares mi nave, regresamos a mi imperio esta misma noche.

Mientras tanto Gina caminaba con decisión – Jaja… Al fin, después de tanto tiempo Vegeta y su reino serán solo míos… Tantos años de sufrir humillaciones de esa maldita humana darán frutos… No sabes como voy a disfrutar verte morir lentamente Bulma Briefs.

La saiyayin llegó hasta la cocina del palacio donde llamó a una de las cocineras. Ésta se acercó aunque tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Pasa algo señorita Gina?? – preguntaba la mujer.

- No nada, tan solo que la reina esta algo enferma… - Empezaba su malvado plan.

- De verdad?? Pero que le pasa?? Se encuentra bien?? – la cocinera estaba muy preocupada ella no sabia nada de una repentina enfermedad.

- Por ahora esta bien, pero se a negado a tomarse un medicamento que nuestros doctores le han recetado… Creo que esta demás mencionarte que la reina es muy orgullosa y se ha negado a que le ayudemos, pero el Rey Vegeta me ha dado la orden de que la medicina le sea puesta en su bebida, para que ella sin darse cuenta la tomé y se recupere más rápido-

La cocinera escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de la saiyayin, dándose cuenta de lo que ella le iba a pedir – Entonces, supongo que usted quiere que yo le ponga esa medicina en su copa?-

-Vaya, si que eres lista, es un gran favor y una misión que el mismo Rey deja en tus manos… ¿Crees poder hacerlo?-

-Pues por la salud de mi reina, hago lo que sea, ella es muy buena con nosotras- Decía la joven tan leal y a la vez tan inocente de las intenciones de Gina.

- Me alegra que Bulma cuente con súbditos tan leales, estoy segura de que estaría muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que el Rey en cuanto yo le cuente que aceptaste ayudarla – Gina tenía una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, había sido muy fácil engañar a la mocosa, sin duda alguna tenía poco tiempo trabajando en el palacio. – Bueno dejemos de hablar y empecemos a actuar – Le mostró el frasco negro a la joven – Aquí esta el medicamento, vacíalo totalmente en su vino, pero actúa naturalmente, ya sabes que la reina es muy astuta y con cualquier movimiento en falso podría darse cuenta -

La cocinera tomo el frasco entre sus manos y asintió con la cabeza – Señorita Gina puede confiar en mí, haré todo lo que me ha dicho al pie de la letra, ya verá no permitiré que existan errores –

- Estoy segura de ello, buena suerte y hasta pronto – Gina se alejo de ahí con una sonrisa que parecía salírsele del rostro; ni ella podía creer que hubiese sido tan fácil, la mocosa estúpida creyéndose muy leal iba a terminar aniquilando a su amada reina.

Momentos después Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio, verificando unos proyectos que tenía pendientes. Pero un pequeño jalón de su bata la distrajo, dándose cuenta que era su hijo el que jalaba insistentemente.

- ¿Qué pasa Trunks? -

-Mamá ya tengo hambre, ¿podemos ir a cenar de una vez? – Trunks se sobaba el estómago mientras miraba a su madre con unos ojitos de suplica.

Bulma solo pudo sonreír y recordar que su pequeño llevaba sangre saiyayin, y que si tenía hambre era muy enserio. –Muy bien hijo, vamos entonces-

Bulma y Trunks caminaban en dirección al gran comedor donde un gran banquete los esperaba, especialmente a Trunks.

- Mamá… hablaste con mi padre?-

- Si hijo, ya entendió todo -

- Pero aún así me dio la impresión de que no me quiere -

Bulma se detuvo y abrazo a su pequeño – Nunca digas eso hijo, tu papá te quiero mucho es solo que no le es fácil demostrártelo, trata de comprenderlo, él no suele ser muy cariñoso, pero eso no significa que no te aprecie y te adore como yo –

Trunks sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de su madre.

Al fin llegaron al comedor donde un saiyayin de mal carácter ya estaba sentado esperando a que su familia se sentara.

- No cambiaste nada Vegeta, tan solo tienes hambre y eres el primero que se sienta a esperar la comida – decía Bulma entre risas.

Vegeta solo gruñó y observó como Trunks se sentaba junto a él.

Tras unos minutos de esperar el banquete fue llevado a la mesa; y como es de suponerse los dos saiyayins de la realeza devoraban la comida.

Mientras en la cocina, una joven abría aquel frasco; haciendo una mueca de asco por el tremendo olor que se desprendía de aquella sustancia la vació en la copa de la reina y rezando camino hacia la mesa dejando cada copa a su respectivo dueño. Bulma como siempre le sonrío y le dio las gracias. Ella solo le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejo tan rápido como pudo.

Bulma notó el nerviosismo de la muchacha pero decidió no darle importancia y le dio el primer sorbo a su delicioso vino. Al principio sintió un leve mareo – Maldito estrés- se dijo y siguió comiendo.

Después del gran banquete, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Bulma y Vegeta entraron juntos a su cuarto. Vegeta como es de suponerse estaba deseoso de tener a su mujer cerca de él después de tantos años. Comenzó a quitarse la armadura, mientras Bulma entraba al baño.

Al salir Bulma ya tenía puesta su bata de dormir, aunque más que bata parecía un vestido pues le quedaba ajustado y hacia resaltar sus atributos. Vegeta tan solo se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla lentamente. Después bajo por su cuello… Pronto ambos se encontraban recostados en su suave cama.

- Te extrañe tanto Vegeta – decía mientras lo besaba.

Bulma no necesitaba una respuesta de su marido sabia perfectamente que el también la extraño. Algo que Bulma sabia muy bien es que Vegeta no solía decir lo que de verdad sentía, pero eso ya le daba igual, así se enamoró de él y había aprendido a no presionarlo.

Mistica1: Sí yo de nuevo jeje, se que me odian por no actualizar pero aquí les tengo otro capitulo para que no maten tan cruelmente -, espero sus reviews y ya saben las opiniones y sugerencias son bien recibidas


	19. Capitulo 18

CAPITULO 18

La Enfermedad de la Reina

Otro día en el reino Saiyayin. Como siempre los esclavos despertaban desde temprano y realizaban sus labores. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una tarea asignada, la cual debía ser realizada sin ninguna queja, lo más rápido y eficaz posible.

El rey, como es de suponerse, se levanta hacia el baño, dispuesto a eliminar los rastros de sueño con una cascada de agua fría. Después se pone su armadura y, dando un beso a su mujer, sale en dirección al campo donde estarían los guerreros listos para entrenar.

Si, un día normal en Vegetasei, todo seguía su curso. Incluso el mismo príncipe Trunks tenía su rutina diaria, la cual consistía en tomar un delicioso baño, vestirse y alistarse para su entrenamiento, dirigido por su niñero Nappa.

Todo el reino estaba en movimiento; excepto una mujer, de ojos y cabello azules. La reina aun no había despertado, lo cual resultaba extraño pues era la primera en reportarse en el laboratorio donde su mejor amiga y, por supuesto, confidente; la esperaba con mucha alegría.

Nadie había notado ese ligero cambio; o al menos eso parecía, pues dos mujeres saiyayins se habían percatado de la ausencia de Bulma en sus labores diarios.

Una de ellas era Viviana, una saiyayin de alto nivel considerada la mano derecha de la reina; esperaba con angustiada la llegada de su amiga, pues sabia perfectamente que para Bulma el laboratorio era su paraíso. El hecho de que aun no se presentara tenía consternada a la saiya.

- Algo debió pasar, Bulma no suele llegar tarde – pensaba Viviana, mientras miraba por la entrada tratando de localizar la silueta de su amiga. – Será mejor que averigüe lo que pasa- dicho esto salió en busca de la reina.

Por otra parte se encontraba Gina, la que, por el contrario de Viviana, disfruta la ausencia de la reina. Estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de ser finalmente la legítima esposa de vegeta. Ella siempre había merecido ese título, pero cuando creía que todo estaba bajo control, algo sucedía y arruinaba sus planes.

Cuando por fin, se había ganado la confianza del rey Vegeta, el padre de Vegeta, su esposa la reina había declarado a Nyaar como la mas adecuada para ser su sucesora al trono. Después de la muerte de la reina, el rey dejó de darle importancia al arreglo de matrimonio para su hijo.

Después aparecieron los informes de la derrota de Radditz en el planeta Tierra y el rey notó el apreciable nivel de pelea del híbrido hijo de Kakarotto; decidiendo que su nieto debía poseer tales habilidades, por lo que Vegeta se casaría con una humana, olvidándose totalmente la posibilidad de que Gina o Nyaar fuesen reina. Eso enfureció a Nyaar y, por supuesto a Gina.

Gina decidió que si Vegeta no sería su esposo tampoco lo sería de esa mal nacida mujer humana; por lo que alentó a Nyaar a retarla en el ritual, a pesar de haber sido amenazadas por el príncipe Vegeta.

Nada funcionó la bruja humana se salió con la suya y se quedo con Vegeta y su reino Saiya.

Sin embargo, Gina sabía perfectamente que su mala racha al fin terminaría pues en cuanto el veneno consumiera por completo a la actual reina; el pobre rey Vegeta estaría desconsolado y ella estaría ahí dispuesta a ser su "leal amiga"; y aprovechar para enredarlo y conseguir la corona de reina.

En otro lado del castillo; en una habitación enorme, cuidadosamente decorada; yacía la reina Bulma la cual a un seguía sumergida en su mundo de sueños.

Alguien llamó a la puerta; sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de la ocupante del cuarto, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió bruscamente las puertas. Dándose cuenta que su mejor amiga aun estaba recostada, durmiendo tranquilamente.

- Bulma! – Viviana movía un poco el hombro de su amiga, mientras le habla para poder despertarla – Vamos Bulma, se que me escuchas… ¡Despierta! -

-Mmm?... que?... Que sucede Vivi? – decía una cansada Bulma.

- Sucede que casi es medio día y no das señales de vida mujer! -

- Me siento muy cansada… Como si se fuera mi energía… Creo que estoy algo estresada… ¿MEDIO DIA?- Bulma reaccionó por fin, ella no solía despertar tan tarde. – Demonios pensé que tan solo tenía unos minutos de retraso – intentó levantarse de la cama pero su cuerpo no respondió y calló pesadamente al suelo.

- Bulma!! Estas bien? – Viviana se acercó a ayudar a su buena amiga.

- Sí, estoy bien solo un poco mareada -

Viviana quedó muda ante tal comentario, la reina notó su actitud y no dudo en preguntar - ¿Qué te pasa? –

- Bulma la última vez que te sucedió esto estabas embarazada -

El silencio reino en la habitación durante un corto lapso de tiempo. Hasta que las fuertes carcajadas de Bulma inundaron el lugar.

- Jajajaja… Tienes que estar bromeando! Embarazada yo? Jaja… No, con un hijo es suficiente para mi y por supuesto para Vegeta -

- Pero quizás… -

- Quizás es solo el estrés su majestad – una voz femenina interrumpió a Viviana.

- Que se te perdió aquí Gina? – La saiya no confiaba en esa hembra, sabía perfectamente el odio que le guardaba a Bulma.

- Viviana cálmate, además por esta vez, estoy de acuerdo con Gina, solo es el estrés y nada más, en un momento me tomo algo para recuperarme y estaré como nueva – Aseguraba Bulma.

- Lo vez linda?... La reina tiene razón su estrés la tiene agotada, por suerte se soluciona fácil – Gina giró en dirección a la salida – Con su permiso majestad, me retiró -

- Bruja…- susurró Viviana.

-Bien, ahora solo necesito un buen baño de burbujas para tranquilizarme y estaré como nueva – Bulma se disponía a tomar su tratamiento para el estrés.

- Bien su majestad, entonces espero verle lista y renovada para mañana ¿de acuerdo? – Viviana sonreía para animar a su amiga. Bulma correspondió a la sonrisa y acentuó con la cabeza.

Después de un día tan monótono, por fin llego la noche.

El rey entraba en sus aposentos, esperando estar al fin al lado de su mujer, pero al acercarse a la cama, distinguió el cuerpo de Bulma recostado al parecer ya estaba dormida.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y muy cerca de su oído, le susurraba su nombre para poderla despertar de su sueño.

Bulma reaccionó al instante, levantó ligeramente su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de su esposo, el cual le robó un beso; sin pensarlo dos veces ella correspondió el beso.

Vegeta empezaba a acariciar a su mujer, a besarla y tocarla; sin embargo Bulma se separó un poco y le dijo:

- Ahora no Vegeta, no me siento muy bien, estoy algo cansada -

- Grrr…- fue lo único que pudo murmurar para si el rey Vegeta.

Después de este capítulo tan vergonzoso para Vegeta, ambos se quedaron plácidamente dormidos sobre la cama real.

Nuevamente el sol salía y ciclo comenzaba de nuevo.

- Bulma… Bulma… - una saiya movía ligeramente el cuerpo adormilado de la reina – ¡BULMA! – gritó finalmente.

- Mmm?... ¿Qué sucede Viviana?... – Apenas lograba murmurar.

- Bulma, esto no me esta gustando! De nuevo estás tan cansada que ni siquiera fuiste a almorzar; Desde ayer te la has pasado recostada y en lugar de mejorar solo empeoras! –

- Sigo muy cansada Vivi, tal vez solo necesitó unos días para descansar y olvidarme de todo por un tiempo – Bulma solo le restaba importancia a su inexplicable falta de energía.

- NO!! Bulma, no sólo es cansancio; te has visto en un espejo mujer?... Estás pálida!! Tus ojos se ven sin vida y adormilados… Y tu voz con la que generalmente sueles gritar ahora apenas la distingo – Viviana hablaba con voz firme y miraba directamente a Bulma – No su majestad, usted no sólo tiene cansancio! Me parece que hay algo más y la llevaré con el médico le guste o no! – sentenció la saiya.

- Claro que no! Déjate de tonterías Viviana, estoy de maravilla! – Bulma hizo un magistral esfuerzo para levantarse de la cama, pero pudo disimular su desgaste – Es más, vamos al laboratorio – Una vez más tuvo que maniobrar para ponerse de pie y contener el equilibrio – Lo ves? Estoy perfectamente; solo necesito cambiarme y estaré lista para… -

La reina no pudo seguir hablando, sus piernas la traicionaron y se dejó desvanecer; sin embargo antes de tocar el suelo unos poderosos brazos la sostuvieron.

- Vegeta… - murmuró la reina antes de quedar completamente inconsciente en los brazos de su esposo.

- Su majestad – Viviana se arrodilló frente a su rey – Maldición! No lo vi en que momento llego a la habitación y no pude sentir su ki – pensaba la saiya mientras continuaba haciendo reverencia al rey Vegeta.

- Ahora tú me vas explicar que demonios le está pasa a mi mujer, mientras los médicos del palacio la atienden – ordenó el rey.

- Como usted diga -

Mistica1: No me maten T-T, es que con la escuela y el trabajo se me complica continuar mis fics pero me estoy poniendo al corriente para tenerles esta historia terminada! . Espero que me dejen sus reviews.

DUDAS, QUEJAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS son bien recibidas )


End file.
